Family ties
by bittie752
Summary: An unexpected late night visitor brought a big change to Jo and Zane's life. How will the couple react to instant parenthood?
1. Chapter 1

**Eureka is not mine, and it never will be. I promise I will finish stolen memories but right now it's just not speaking to me. This one just kept creeping into my head.**

The last six months had been the best six months of Zane Donovan's life. Six months ago the Astreaus had found its way back to Eureka. He had found his way home to Jo. The two had been almost inseparable ever since. Zane had only been back to his apartment to pick something up that he had forgotten there.

Something big had happened in that time, something no one ever thought would happen. Zane Donovan had grown up. Sure he was always going to be just a little immautre but for thr first time in his life he was behaving like a full fledged adult.

In fact lots of big changes had happened in the last six months. Holly was now working at Global Dynamics full time. She and Fargo were still dating and becoming serious in there own geeky way. Allison and Jack eloped a few months back and had just announced that they had a baby on the way. Grace and Henry were still just solid as a rock.

Three months ago Jo had sent Zane an email, it simply said. _When you're ready, I'm ready. Love Jo_ Attached had been an Occupancy Release form for his apartment. Jo had been only slightly surprised when she had gotten an email back ten minutes later, filled out forms attached, that said _I thought you'd never ask. I'll move the rest of my stuff over this weekend. Love Z._

Before he left for the mission Zane had only felt truly alive in those times he spent with Jo. Only in the stolen times when it was just the two of them, when he wasn't teasing her about leaving and she wasn't swearing they were only friends and this was the last time. Only in those moments when the world stopped for everyone else but them had his life made sense. He had thought life could not get any better then it did than in those moments or hours they spent connected.

He had been completely wrong. Since they came back he had gotten to experience what it meant to openly love and to be loved by Miss Josefina Lupo. Every moment felt like those few and far between stolen moments they had previously. It was the most liberating and awe inspiring thing he had ever experienced, not that he would admit that to anyone other then Jo herself. He did still have an image to maintain after all.

In any case, he had come to realize that she was the one person he couldn't live without. He had begun to draw the conclusion that this thing between him and Jo was forever. The thought of a life without her seemed bleak and unacceptable.

A week ago he had pulled his grandmother's ring (his ring not the one Jo had gotten from other him) out of his safe deposit box. As he sat on the couch in their living room, he thought tonight might be the night to give her that ring. This time there would be no elaborate recreation of their first meeting, no dinner at a fancy restaurant and no ballet. There would also be no running off if it took her more then a few seconds, minutes or hell days to give him answer, if that's what she needed.

It was a rare Friday night that they had gotten to spend together, neither one having to rush out and save the world. Being early December, they had put up their tree. Each telling stories from their childhood Christmases while drinking cider and then cuddling in front of the fire. Soft holiday tunes played softly in the background. The clock on the mantle struck 11pm on their perfect evening.

"Hey Jo, I have question I want to ask you." Zane planted a kiss into her hair.

"Hmm, what kind of question?" She asked leaning her head onto his shoulder.

He shifted slightly to pull the ring out of his pocket. "It's an important question. One I want you to be sure of your answer to, before you give…" He was cut off by a knocking, almost pounding on the front door.

Disappointment in the lost moment filled Zane as he shoved the ring back into his pocket.

"Just ignore it." Jo protested as Zane stood up. "If it was important t they would have called first."

"In this town you can't discount that the phones aren't working. I'm sure it will just take a minute." The moment already ruined, Zane crossed the room and opened the front door. He was surprised to see the face of a man he had only seen in pictures. The infant carrier he held on his arm confirmed just which one of the Lupo men he was.

"You must be Zane." The man extended a hand to him.

"Yeah, come in it must be freezing out there." Zane stepped back to let the man and child enter.

"Ricco!" Jo exclaimed seeing her oldest brother enter the room. "What are you doing here? Where's Kim?" Kim being Ricco's on again off again girlfriend and mother of the baby in the carrier which Jo reached out to take.

Ricco shrugged out of his coat and hung it on the rack before turning back to his baby sister. "Kim left."

"What? Why? What happened? Why didn't you call me?" Jo asked as she peeked under the blanket to see her sleeping nephew, Tanner, before standing to look her brother in the eye.

"Long story short, she wasn't handling the whole being a mother thing very well. And last week when she found out I was going to deploy about 2 weeks from now, let's just say it was more then she could take. She took off in the middle of the night. Won't answer phone calls, none of her friends or family have seen or heard from her since she left. I was about to file a missing persons report when I got served papers yesterday." Ricco had sunk into the couch head in his hands.

Jo moved to sit next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "What kind of papers?"

"Ones giving up her parental rights and a letter. Apparently she couldn't handle Tanner and the prospect of an 18 month deployment for me was just too much. Said she wasn't meant to be a mother."

"And you're deploying in two weeks?" Jo asked. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not sure. Kim's family wants nothing to do with me or Tanner. With mom and dad both gone and Nicky and Tony overseas…" Rico trailed off. It was obvious why he was here, Jo was the only one he could turn too.

Jo looked at a loss for words so Zane stepped in placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Turning to Jo's brother Zane said "Hey Ricco, did you bring anything for this little guy to sleep in? I can get everything set up while you two talk."

Ricco blinked at him before fishing car keys out of his pocket "Um yeah, sure in the car."

"Zane, you can put them in the guest room with the attached bath." Jo said softly as he once again crossed the room.

Taking the keys Zane went outside to bring in the babies things. Well it looked like to night may bring a life altering decision but it wasn't exactly the one Zane had in mind.

"Coffee?" Jo asked leading her brother to the kitchen.

"Sure," He answered not wanting to look into her face.

"Ricco, seriously why didn't you call me?" Jo stared at her brother.

He snorted. "I'm the big brother, sis, I'm supposed to help solve your problems not the other way around."

"This isn't some kid picking on you in the halls at school. This is Kim leaving you a few weeks before you deploy." Jo tried not to raise her voice at her stubborn brother. Out of all the siblings Jo and Ricco had the most friction filled relationship. Sure she loved him but in many ways they were too much alike to ever be extremely close. Stubborn, always wanting to be the leader, not wanting to show any sign of weakness, but most of the time it seemed like he still saw her as a little girl instead of the mature woman she had become.

"Days, a few days before I have to leave. My unit is leaving from Ft Hood in two weeks but I have to leave for DC in three days. I have a week of briefings before I head out."

"Where's Tanner going to go?" Jo's heart skipped a beat. Tanner was why her brother was here. Her nephew had no place to go. Their other brothers were bachelors and they didn't have any other family. If Kim's family wouldn't take Tanner that just left her to take the little boy. Not that she wouldn't drop everything for family, but she had just gotten back on track with Zane.

"Josie, I don't have anyone else, no where else to take him, I hate to spring this on you, especially since you have your own life." Ricco looked close to tears. "I wish I didn't have to ask…"

Jo pulled her brother into a hug. "Stop, family comes first you know that. Of course I'll take care of him while you're gone." Outside Jo seemed all cool and collected, on the inside she was panicking. Her life was about to be thrown for another loop. One she wasn't sure she could handle.

In the living room Tanner started crying. Both Jo and Ricco were moving towards the door, when the crying stopped. "No worries, I got him." Zane called from the living room.

"When do you have to head back to base?" Jo asked.

Ricco cleared his throat, clearly looking uncomfortable. "My flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. I still have to get the house packed up before I leave."

Jo had to bite her tongue. This was so like her brother to drop the bomb and run. "Great so we'll have enough time to talk to one of the legal councils from my company."

"A lawyer on a Saturday, don't want to see the bill for that one."

"Luckily the company I work for has at least one on staff 7 days a week. You never know when you need to file a patent." That God GD offered great benefits Jo thought.

"We really don't need much more then a notary. I had one of the base attorney's draft the custody papers this morning. Just need your signature and we're all set. I also brought you the papers Kim sent, Tanner's birth certificate, social security card and his medical records. And a limited power of attorney for me."

"At least you came prepared." Jo sighed military life and deployments had always taught them paperwork was important. Make sure the ones left behind could keep things going in your absence. "If you would have called I would have come got him you know. Or were you just trying to ambush me on the off chance I'd say no?"

Swallowing hard Ricco answered. "It wasn't you I was worried about, Josie. I don't have any other options and I don't know how your boyfriend would feel. It's not like I'm asking you to babysit for the weekend."

"Zane's not heartless." Jo was quick to defend him. Speak of the devil, Zane walked through the kitchen door.

"Tanner is changed and sleeping soundly in the pack-n-play in the spare bed room. Cute kid by the way." Zane looked back and forth between the siblings. "What'd I miss?"

Ricco looked away nervously. Jo rolled her eyes. Zane knew what was up, the man was a genius and had more then enough info to have figured this out. Instead of just saying how he felt about the situation he stood there a smirk on his face, eyes dancing with laughter.

"Well" Jo started. "Since Ricco has to leave for his deployment soon. Tanner is going to be staying with us for the duration of his dad's time away." She held her breath, not really expecting him to be upset or angry but a small part was still scared that this could tear her and Zane apart.

"Sounds like fun." He smiled at the siblings. "I love kids. Most people would tell you I'm still one myself."

Ricco let go of the breath he was holding onto himself. "Thanks man. I know my son will be in good hands with Josie. I just didn't want to cause any problems for her, you know."

Zane wrapped an arm around Jo's waist. "Jo's family is my family. No worries man. Seriously."

Leaning into Zane, Jo relaxed. This wasn't going to be easy. "Well gentlemen I think it's time we head to bed. It looks like tomorrow is going to be a busy day."


	2. Chapter 2

"So Ricco and I are going to meet Andy to go over the paperwork make sure all the i's are dotted and the t's are crossed." Jo started to explain still looking apprehensive.

"And when Tanner wakes up, I'll get him dressed and meet you guys at Café Diem. Got it. Oh and use your car not my bike." Zane smirked at her. "I'm not completely incapable of taking care of a 9 month old."

"Maybe we should wait or we can wake him up." Jo bit her lip.

"Seriously? Never wake a sleeping infant if you don't have to and if you wait too much longer your brother will miss he flight. Go make sure all the legalities are taken care of. Tanner and I will be fine. Promise." Zane was exasperated, granted he didn't have much experience with kids but she was going to have to trust him. They would have Tanner for the next year and a half. She needed to let him help, unless of course she wanted to do everything by herself.

Jo still looked skeptical but acquiesced. "We will see you later." She leaned up and kissed him.

The siblings left but Jo kept looking back over her shoulder at her boyfriend. Zane waved at her and burst out laughing when she finally closed the door. He should be insulted that she didn't trust him with the kid. But he wasn't because well he kinda understood why. It's not like either of them had spent a ton of time around little kids. Well maybe Jenna.

Shaking his head he headed upstairs to check on the sleeping boy, yep still breathing. Grabbing the diaper bag he went back down to the kitchen to make a bottle. One thing he knew for sure was the kid would be hungry when he woke up.

After reading the instructions on the formula, twice, Zane successfully made the first of what he was sure was many bottles to come. As if on cue, a cry came from the upstairs bedroom. Zane picked up the bottle and diaper bag on his way upstairs.

"Hey there little man." Zane whispered lifting the small boy out of the bed. "Are you hungry? One things for sure, you're wet. Let's fix that."

Tanner stopped crying immediatly and smiled up at the older man. "I don't think I introduced myself last night since you were half asleep. I'm your soon to be Uncle Zane. Don't tell Aunt Jo yet, I kinda want to surprise her. Let's see about getting you some clean clothes and breakfast Ok?"

Zane quickly changed Tanner's diaper and managed to get the squirming kid into a clean outfit. He also found a bib in the bag and carried the kid downstairs while giving him a bottle.

"See, there was nothing for your Aunt to worry about. Fed, changed and clothed. Not bad if I do say so myself." After Tanner finished his breakfast, Zane packed the diaper bag and loaded Tanner into his car seat.

"Ready to make your big Eureka debut? I'm sure you'll be the talk of the town for a few days at least. Don't worry everyone here will love you and this is a pretty awesome place to live."

Luckily Jo had parked her car inside last night so it was warm when Zane clipped the carrier into the seat. It was only a short drive to the Café and if it wasn't for the baby Zane would have just walked. Sure it was a little chilly outside but Zane loved the chill this time of the year. Zane parked the car on Main Street.

"Hey Zane, where's Jo?" Carter asked after having spotted Zane coming out of the car.

"Oh she had to see Andy about something. Just personal business, nothing world ending" Zane added seeing the momentary flash of concern about the Head of Security needing to meet with the town deputy. "I was just bringing Tanner to meet her for breakfast."

Carter looked confused as Zane pointed to the car seat in the back of the car. "What did you do?" Carter demanded in a slightly exasperated expression.

Zane smirked "Ex girlfriend dropped him off last night. Told me it was my turn. Had no idea she even had a kid."

"What? A kid? You have a what? Jo didn't kill you?' Carter's face turned at least ten different shades of red.

Unable to control his laughter Zane couldn't keep a straight face. Lifting the carrier out of the car, Zane took pity on the older man. "Calm down Sheriff, this is Tanner Lupo, Jo's nephew. Her brother showed up late last night. I really should get this little guy inside before Jo shoots me."

Carter stepped out of the way and walked with them into Café Diem. "Well I just stopped by to pick up coffee for Allie and me. I'll see you guy's later." He said as the passed through the doorway. Vincent immediatly noticed the newcomers but the Sheriff deflected Vincent's questions as Zane and Tanner found a table. Zane had to field many more questions as he sat waiting. Although soon after Carter explained the identity of the child to Vincent word spread quickly and questions eased.

* * *

><p>Deputy Andy was reading over the small pile of papers Jo had given him, eyes darting over each page.<p>

"So they replaced you with a lawyer?" Ricco asked. "I thought we were just here for the notary."

"The man has an flair for details. His mind is like a computer." Jo kept a straight face. Ricco wasn't cleared to know all Eureka's secrets, so she gave herself creative license in explaining Andy.

"Everything looks to be in order and if you will just sign here." The deputy indicated a line on the paper. "The custodial reassignment will be complete. I will make sure copies of these are on file, both here at the Sheriff's Office and GD. I would also be happy to transfer young Mr. Lupo's medical records to Dr. Blake."

"Thank you Andy, you have been very helpful." Jo took the papers back.

"Oh Ms. Lupo you will remember that there are GD Forms 78-2a, 365-12c and 7-5d to establish your nephews clearance, residency and occupancy here in Eureka." Andy said his customary smile plastered on his face.

"Clearance?" Ricco raised an eyebrow.

"Military town, we keep a close eye on all our residents. Most of the forms are just a formality." Jo explained.

"And luckily the forms have to be approved by the Head of Global Dynamics and The town Sheriff." Andy said helpfully.

"Lucky for me I have an in with both of them. Andy can you please forward the correct forms to me and thanks again." Jo said standing to go.

"Anytime Ms. Lupo and it was a pleasure meet you Lt Colonel Lupo. Please come back and visit soon." Andy shook Ricco's hand and the Lupo siblings left the Sheriff's office.

"Is it just me or is he a little too happy? It's odd and creepy." Ricco asked as they walked down Main Street.

A small smile passed Jo's lips. "Andy is unique. Yes he's happy all the time but he really grows on you and he's very sweet. Plus if you think he's a little odd you should meet his girlfriend. SARAH is truly one of a kind."

"This whole town seems like it is odd, and one of a kind. I've only been here a few hours and I'm not really sure what to make of this place. I would have sworn I saw a kid on a hover board." Ricco shook his head.

"When you have more time I will give you a proper tour of the town. Your clearance is high enough. The town can be a little strange but there is no place I would rather be. Plus Vincent makes the best food you have ever tasted. Come on. I'll buy you breakfast.."

"So do you think this Zane guy is going to stick around? I mean I know these next 18 months are going to be hard. Do you think this guy will be around? I just want you and Tanner to be happy Josie."

As they entered the café Jo saw Zane sitting at a table with Fargo and Holly. He was blowing raspberries on Tanner's belly and the little boy was giggling up a storm. The sight made her smile. "Yeah I think he's going to stick around." They crossed to the table and Zane stood up to give her a hello kiss. Zane handed Tanner over to his dad and sat down wrapping an arm around Jo.

"Ricco I would like you to meet my friends Dr. Holly Marten and Dr. Douglas Fargo. Guys this is my brother Ricco."

While Fargo, Holly and Ricco made polite conversation, Jo leaned over to Zane and whispered. "Did you have any issues with him this morning?"

"No JoJo I didn't. Would you please stop worrying." Zane squeezed her shoulder.

Jo let out a deep breath. "Sorry it's just that I'm a little stressed out about this whole situation. Are you sure you're okay with all of this."

Zane stood pulling her along with him. "Can you guys excuse us for a minute?"

"Sure" Fargo and Ricco said at the same time. Zane pulled Jo outside and onto a bench near the Archimedes statue. "JoJo, I love you and having Tanner here isn't going to scare me off. You know that right?"

Closing her eyes she nodded. "I love you too, so much. It's just that we were just getting back on track and a baby is a lot to handle."

He tilted her chin up so she would look at him. "We can handle this together and we have plenty of friends who will help out." Pausing for a second he cupped her cheek with his hand. "Josefina, one day, hopefully very soon, I plan on marrying you and having a house full of kids. Tanner will be great practice and an opportunity to love and spoil _our_ nephew. So please trust me."

A grin played at the corners of her mouth. "You know most girls like a proposal before their boyfriends start talking about having a houseful of kids."

"I thought I already proposed, back before 1947." He teased back.

"Worm hole humor isn't that a little beneath your usual style?"

"Ahh sorry I must be off my game… Seriously Jo, you are going to be a great mom. Don't doubt your ability to do this. I believe in you." Zane kissed her hand.

"How do you always know exactly what to say?" Jo smiled up at him.

'Because I am the world's greatest boyfriend" He offered.

Jo laughed "I'm sure that's it. We should head back inside before my big brother sends out a search party."

Zane started lead her back inside. "We don't want that, plus he needs to leave soon so we should go make sure everything is settled. It will be a while before we see him again."

Wrapping an arm around his waist, Jo looked up at him. "So about that proposal…"

Laughing he wrapped an arm around her shoulder and dropped a kiss on the top of her head. "All in good time babe, I promise all in good time."


	3. Chapter 3

By the time Christmas Eve rolled around any doubts Jo had initially had about Zane's commitment to both her and Tanner had dissipated. When she came home from church on their first full day with Tanner, she had found their house alive with activity.

Henry had been helping to install baby gates at the top and bottom of the stairs. Zane had been plugging outlets and putting away small breakables. Carter had been tasked with putting together furniture in what was to become Tanner's room. Fargo was upgrading their AI from a level four to a level five. Thankfully not as invasive as SARAH but enough to monitor sleeping children and help create force fields around sharp edges when Tanner started to learn to walk. Holly, Grace and Allison were unpacking clothes, diapers and toys. Kevin was watching Tanner and Jenna play together, looking completely bored.

"Please tell me you used my credit card to pay for all this and not Carter's." Jo said to Zane when she walked through the door.

"Nope I used Fargo's." Zane had dropped a kiss on her lips.

"Hey!" Fargo had protested.

"Pipe down Doug. I used mine." Zane had told his friend laughing.

Fargo grumbled but had gone back to work on the upgrade.

"You didn't have to do this, you know. I could have helped." Jo said.

"I wanted to. Plus with Christmas coming up in a few weeks I know you'll be busy keeping the yahoos at work in line. Come on I want to show you what we've done." He had eagerly showed her everything their friends/family had done.

Zane hadn't stopped there. He had Fargo rush through his requisition for a more family oriented vehicle. A large black SUV that Henry and Grace had modified with a fusion engine. Oh he'd kept the motorcycle; it was housed in the shed out back. Everyone needs to have one or two toys he'd said.

Jo found herself wondering if this Zane hadn't come from an alternate universe with all the maturity he'd been showing.

When Jo had almost finished packing the care packages for her brothers, Zane had come in with hand print ornaments he and Tanner had made. One for each box and one for their tree. When Jo had given him a quizzical look he'd simply shrugged and said "Allison get's way to into Christmas and thought these might be nice to have."

Three embroidered stockings hung by the fire place. Another project Allison had helped with.

Jo also hadn't missed the new pile of gifts under the tree with tags stating they were from Aunt Jo and Uncle Zane.

"There mostly books, JoJo. Kids should always have tons of books. Ok so maybe the big one is this really cool push toy that creates a small antigravity field around him as he's learning to walk. And no they are not all baby physics books."

This was a side of Zane Donovan she had never seen before, in either timeline. It wasn't that the introduction of Tanner into their lives had made him a completely different person. The combination of events from the last two years, the time travel event, his new relationship with Jo and the disastrous Astreaus Mission had made him see people differently. Made him realize that being a part of a team, a community helped to inspire greatness. And his new position as department head had given him the opportunity to shoulder real responsibility, a task he was handling very well.

Underneath he still had traces of that snarky jackass she had fallen in love with, never missed to chance to needle someone. And he was still way to irritating to ever be considered boring. Privately, of course, the two still had just as many sparks as ever before. Same Zane just a higher level of maturity.

What she didn't know about was Zane's conversation with Carter a few days after Tanner's arrival.

"Hey Carter, can I talk to you for a few minutes." Zane asked walking into the Sheriff's office.

"What did you do now?" Carter asked leaning back in his chair.

Zane rolled his eyes. "I didn't do anything. i just need some advice."

Carter looked intently at the younger man, his brow furrowing. "Does this have to do with Tanner?"

"Yeah it has to do with Tanner. Looks can this just stay between us? I don't want Jo to know we talked." Zane said sitting down in the chair opposite the Sheriff.

"Sure, what do you want to talk about?" Carter propped his feet up on the desk.

Zane shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I didn't have the greatest dad, so I don't have a really good role model for how to handle kids. I don't want to screw this thing up with Tanner. On the outside I'm trying to play this cool but I'm a little freaked out. And you're a good dad, can you tell me how to handle this?"

Carter studied him for a minute. "Taking care of kids especially other peoples kids is a huge responsibility. Are you sure you're ready for this?"

"Honestly I don't know." Zane paused taking a deep breath. "What I do know is I love Jo. I'm going to ask her to marry me. Have a family with her but I thought we'd have more time before we had a kid in the picture. Kids are great, I like kids." Zane slumped a little in his chair.

Smiling Carter took his feet off the desk. "Wow I never thought I'd hear those words out of the mouth of Eureka's most notorious bad boy bachelor."

"You know I am getting really tired of everyone treating me like I'm still that guy. Believe it or not I'm not that screw up, jerky jackass you first met." Zane said sounding angry.

"Oh_ I_ know that... just wasn't sure if _you_ did." Carter leaned forward laughing. "Confession time for me, when Zoë was little I wasn't such a great dad. I was always working, never around. She was a felon by the time she was 16, just doing stupid stuff to get my attention. It took me a long time to figure out how to be a good dad... And from what I hear you're already doing a good job. Baby proofing the house, getting the family car, making Christmas decorations with Allie."

Zane snorted. "That's the easy stuff."

"Being involved is the **important** stuff and not as easy as it looks. My best advice, keep doing what you're doing. Pay attention to the details and love Tanner as if he was your own because if you're serious about marrying Jo then you'll be in that little boys life for a long time. Whether or not he's living with you two." Carter leaned back in his chair again.

For a long moment Zane sat mulling over what Carter had said. "Thank you Jack." He stood to leave.

"Anytime" Carter called after him. "Oh Zane, just so you know. You were Jena's second favorite babysitter, behind me of course… you know before. Drove Jo crazy that she liked you better."

* * *

><p>Tonight, Christmas Eve, Zane sat on the couch in that tight black Santa shirt with Tanner in his lap and Jo tucked into his side. He was reading <em>The Night before Christmas<em> to the half asleep child. Jo wanted nothing more out of life then this moment. Well maybe she wanted to drag him upstairs after Tanner went to sleep and get started on that houseful of children.

"Looks like little man here has conked out on us" Zane whispered after he finished the story. "Do you want to tuck him in while I finish a few things down here?"

Taking the sleeping child in her arms, Jo headed upstairs and tucked him in bed. She placed a kiss on his chubby cheek before heading back downstairs.

In the few minutes that she had been away, Zane had apparently been very busy. He had lit candles, opened a bottle of wine and was currently taking a bite out of one of the cookies on the tray left out for Santa.

"You do know he's not old enough to understand the concept of Santa, right?" Jo asked as she came across the living room.

"No one is ever to young for the magic of Christmas." He set the half eaten cookie down and handed her a glass of her favorite wine. She was surprised when he took a small glass of it for himself.

"Special occasion?" She asked nodding in the direction of the glass.

Zane's eyes darkened for a fraction of a second. "This is my first Christmas with you. My first Christmas with a real family in a very long time."

She thought back to the Christmases they had shared and her heart ached because this Zane hadn't actually been there.

"Hey none of that." Zane said interrupting her thoughts. "That past doesn't matter because we have our lives now. We have decades of Christmases to spend together. And our own traditions and memories to make."

He pulled her over to the couch. "When I was a kid, I never knew where I was going to spend Christmas. Mom and Dad were so on again off again, that sometimes we had Christmas at whatever apartment the three of us were in. Sometimes it would be me and mom at my grandma's. I used to be so jealous of those kids who had lived in one house their whole lives and always knew where their holidays would be spent."

"I never knew what state or sometimes what country we'd be in at Christmas. Joy's of being a Military brat. My favorite though was when I was six and we were stationed in Germany. Before my mom died." Jo cuddled in closer taking a sip of her wine.

Zane smiled down at her. "I think my favorite was when I was about seven. Mom and Dad were together and we spent Christmas Eve at my Grandparents on Long Island. Gram took me down to see the tree in Rockefeller Center."

"We should do that one year. I've haven't been since I was in West Point. I love that tree."

"That sounds nice."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while. Enjoying their wine and listening to the Christmas music coming from the stereo.

Zane shifted next to her and Jo sat up a little at the sudden jostling. "I had a favorite Christmas Eve tradition when I was a kid."

"What might that be?" She asked finishing her glass of wine.

He stood up, looking excited. "Wait right here and I'll show you."

Jo sat up fully now, curious as to why Zane had bolted out of the room so quickly.

A few minutes later he came back into the room carrying a medium sized wrapped present. "In my family if you were on the nice list you got to open one gift on Christmas Eve."

"So you never got to open one early then?" Jo smirked at him.

"Ha Ha. Luckily Mom and Gram had a pretty loose definition of being nice. So do you want to open your present?" Zane waved the present in front of her as he sat back down next to her on the couch.

"I don't have anything for you to open tonight." Jo said even as she reached out to take the box from Zane's hands. "And this year you definitely deserve to be on the nice list."

"I'm blushing, next year you'll know. Tonight will you please just open this?"

Smiling Jo took the box in her hands and carefully opened the paper. Inside was a familiar looking ornante jewlery box. "My mom had one just like this." Jo said her voice thick with emotion. "How did you know?"

"I saw it in some of the old pictures your brother's had sent. Took some mad googling skills but I found one. There's more inside, open it up." Zane looked eagerly at her.

Slowly opening the lid, Jo saw a sparkle coming from a ring sitting inside the jewelry box. "Zane…"

"Jo I love you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry Me JoJo." He was on one knee in front of her.

Again her voice caught in her throat and she was unable to speak. Why did this keep happening to her?

"Take your time and when you're ready to give me an answer you will." He leaned up and kissed her.

Her fingers were trembling as she took the ring out of the box and slid it onto her finger. Smiling she looked back at Zane. Still unable to speak she nodded and threw her self into Zane's arms.

He kissed her again, letting out the breath he was holding. The knot he didn't know he had in his chest had loosened when she nodded.

Finally finding her voice when they broke apart, "Yes Zane I will marry you."

The smile on his face lit up his eyes. "I think you just gave me the best Christmas present ever, Mrs. Donovan. Thank you."

"You're very welcome, Mr. Lupo" She teased.

"We can work out the name thing later. Tonight we celebrate." He stood pulling her with him. In one shift movement he picked her up. "And maybe get a head start on that houseful of kids?"


	4. Chapter 4

No new emails. There hadn't been an email for a certain person in well over four months. Closing her eyes Jo took several slow deliberate breaths. In some ways she understood that a solider in battle didn't always have a ton of time to check in with those they had left behind. But four months of no communication to your little sister who was currently raising your son, that was inconceivable.

Right after his deployment Ricco had sent an email letting her know that he had made it all right and to give Tanner his love. Since that one email though, the only reason she knew he was alive and not in some detainment camp was her connections at the DOD. She also knew that while his mission was classified it would not keep him away from computer access for four months. Hell, Nicky and Tony were under similar deployments. Yet in that four month she had received emails, congratulations when she announced her engagement and both had sent Tanner birthday gifts.

There were so many things that she understood about what Ricco was going through. The pressure, the danger, the fear of never coming home again. What she didn't understand was how he could just cut off communication with his entire family. Neither Tony nor Nicky had heard anything either and Jo had yet to tell them that she hadn't heard from the eldest Lupo brother.

Family, God, Country. It had been drilled into their heads as children that family came above everything. It's why her dad had sacrificed advancement his military career to stay stateside raising four kids when her mom died. It's why she upturned her life when her nephew needed a place to go.

"Hey Jo." Zane had slipped downstairs unnoticed. "Everything okay?" He entered the kitchen and stood in front of her as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "It's not cold feet is it?"

"What? No it's not that." Was he serious? Sure the wedding was tomorrow, but marrying Zane was one thing she was absolutely sure about. "Just checking my email. Still nothing. I just don't get it. "

Zane pulled her into a tight hug. "I wish there was something I could do."

"You already are, just by being there for me and for Tanner."

He pulled back and looked into her eyes. "So do you want to get breakfast? This may be the last time I see you alone until after the wedding. I'm picking up my mom, Claudia and Zoe at the airport in two hours and then I am relegated to Fargo's place tonight after the rehearsal dinner and bachelor party. And according to Carter I am not allowed to see you at all tomorrow until you make your grand appearance." He was almost pouting

"But at the end of all this we won't have to spend any more time apart." Jo smiled at him. "At least until you get tired of me" she added in a teasing tone.

Narrowing his eyes slightly he kissed her slowly. "Josefina I will never get tired of you. Annoyed maybe but never tired." One of his hands ran through her loose hair the other tried to find the hem of her shirt.

Giggles from the playpen in the next room brought Jo out of the moment and she was the one to pull back this time. "If we go too much further with this you will never make it to the airport on time. So breakfast? The nanny can pick Tanner up from Café Diem."

"Sounds great, I need to take my car so I'll take Tanner and meet you there." One last kiss and Zane swooped into the living room grabbed their nephew and headed out the door. Jo was left in the kitchen contemplating how she had gotten so lucky.

* * *

><p>If he would have known that he and Jo were going to be ambushed the second they walked into Café Diem, Zane would have opted for breakfast at home.<p>

Vincent had wanted to make a last minute menu change. Something about veal sliders instead of lamb kabobs, not that Zane really cared as long as Vincent was cooking he was sure it would taste fine. The nanny was running late, Fargo had wanted to go over last minute details for the bachelor party and then Jo got swept away by Allison and Grace. Apparently there was a flower issue. God he hated weddings. Ok maybe not the wedding itself but all this preparation. Mostly he was just ready to be married.

"Looks like this is going to be a fun day." Carter said as he sat down in the chair that Fargo had just vacated.

"Can I just blink and have it be tomorrow already? Or better yet Sunday?" Zane asked as he cut up a pancake for Tanner.

"Why do you think Allie and I eloped?"

"I thought it was because of the bad mojo of her last wedding?"

"Funny, well maybe that was part of it." Carter smiled at a laughing Tanner. "Anything I can do to help? Need me to run to the airport for you?'

Shaking his head Zane said "Oh no, the drive to the airport will be the only peace I get for a while. And you need stay here and keep the town from blowing itself up for the next 48 hours. And keep Jo out of fixing any problems."

"I think I can manage that. Anything else?" Carter tilted his head towards the little boy currently stuffing pancakes in his mouth.

Checking his watch Zane knew he had to leave for the airport in the next few minutes. "Do you think you can watch Tanner until the nanny gets here? I have to leave soon to pick up the ladies at the airport."

Carter chuckled. "Thankfully child care is one of my specialties. It'll come in handy when kid number four gets here in two months."

"How can you still not know if it's a boy or a girl? You live in Eureka and Allison heads the most advanced medical facility in the world." Zane asked.

"I still like surprises. Now you had better get going." Carter said checking his watch.

"Yeah, thanks. See ya little man. And thanks Carter." Zane dropped a quick kiss on the top of Tanner's head before rushing out the door.

* * *

><p>Friday and most of Saturday had past in a blur of activity. There been some experiment that caused the flowers to grow to six times there normal size. So new ones had to be chosen. Then thre auto fit technology bridesmaids dresses had malfunction and Dr. Kepler wasn't sure she'd be able to fix it in time. Thankfully she had.<p>

By the time that was straightened out it had been lunch time and Zane had returned from the airport with his mom, cousin Claudia and Zoe. So the afternoon had been spent in final dress fittings for Zoe and Claudia, make up and hair discussions and tons of final preparations.

The rehearsal and dinner had gone smoothly and afterwards the men had been buffeted to Fargo's for the stripper free bachelor party. Carter had told her it was going to be a beer, cigar and poker night. As predicted she hadn't gotten a minute alone with Zane since Friday morning.

Today while still busy had been much calmer. This morning Jo had gotten to sleep in for the first time since before Christmas. Helen, Zane's mom had gotten up with Tanner. She had dropped him off with Zane before hitting the spa with all the other ladies. A day of manis, pedis, massages and facial had done wonders for everyone.

Just thinking about all that activity from the past two days had made her head spin. Now however, standing alone in front of the full length mirror in the bridal tent by the lake were the wedding was taking place, it was calm, serene even. Her stomach filled with butterflies when she realized that within the hour she would be Mrs. Zane Donovan. Finally.

"Knock, Knock." Jo turned around to find Carter standing in the entry way.

For the span of an instant she was panicked, remembering Carter bring bad news to Allison on her wedding day to Stark, very near this spot. When she saw Carter's smile the panic was replaced with relief.

"Wow Jo, you look amazing."

"Thank you Jack." She smiled back.

"I just want to tell you how proud I am of everything you have accomplished in your life Jo. And how honored I am that you are a part of my family." Carter's voice caught in his throat and his eyes shimmered with unshed tears.

"You promised you wouldn't cry." Jo exclaimed.

"What can I say, I lied." Carter then held up the computer he had brought in with him. "I have a surprise for you." He flipped it open and on the screen found two smiling faces she hadn't seen in what seemed like forever.

Her brothers Nicky and Tony were looking back at her from the screen. "We arranged for these two to attend the wedding via webcast." Carter smiled and handed her the laptop. "I'll give you guys a few minutes." He stepped back outside the tent.

"Wow baby sister you clean up good. You actually look like a girl for once." Nicky said winking at her.

"Yeah Josie you look fantastic. Wish we could be there.". Tony added

Jo's fingers brushed over her brothers faces on the screen. "I wish you both were here too. But waiting for all the Lupos to be in the same country at the same time would mean I may never get married. I am glad you get to at least see the ceremony."

"Us too Josie." Tony sighed. "Sounds like you got yourself a pretty good guy too."

"Any man who would take on you and someone else's kid must be a decent guy." Nicky added.

"Although we did still threaten to make him disappear if he hurts you." Tony said.

Jo laughed "I think I would be hurt if you hadn't threatened him. Did you get to see Tanner? He's been walking for almost a month now. And starting to talk too."

"We did, can't believe Ricco has a kid." Tony shook his head. "Figured he'd be the last of us to have one."

"Wonder why he's not here too." Nicky pondered "This is a pretty special day for you sis. He must be on a pretty important mission to miss this. Especially since General Mansfield set this whole thing up himself."

"You have some friends in high places baby girl. Glad you have people who care so much about you." Tony gave her a big smile.

"I just wish mom and dad were here too." Jo wiped a tear from her eye.

"No tears. You wouldn't want to ruin your make up. But I know mom and dad would be so proud of you Jo. I know that Nicky and I are. Love you sis." Tony said his voice thick with emotion.

"Jo, I hate to interrupt," Carter tent come back into the tent followed by Holly. "but it's time."

Holly took the laptop and gave Jo a big smile. "I'll make sure your brothers get a good seat. Well not really because they aren't really here and Doug rigged several cameras all around..."

"Holly, can you just.." Carter tilted his head to the side indicating she should go.

"Right. I'll go." She turned to leave but stopped and turned back. "Congratulations Jo and you look beautiful."

"Thank you Holly." Jo nodded her appreciation.

After Holly left Carter turned back to Jo. "Are you ready for this?"

"More then you know." Jo checked her make up in the mirror quickly before returning to Carter's side.

Carther took her hand and tucked it into his elbow. "I'm glad you're getting the happy ending you deserve Josefina."

Jo nudged her shoulder into his side. "Nah today is just the beginning."

The wedding march began and Jo took a deep breath as she prepared to leave the tent on Carter's arm.


	5. Chapter 5

Two years ago if you had told Zane that one day he would be getting married, at all, he would have laughed at you. If you would have told him he would be marrying Jo Lupo he would have had you committed to the psych ward. Today though he was marrying his Josefina and it felt like a dream come true.

To be perfectly honest Zane had never been a sappy, romantic, monogamous type guys. That is until Founders Day, when he met this new Jo Lupo. And when she threw his grandmother's ring at him it turned his world upside down. She was everything he didn't know he was missing. And suddenly marriage and forever weren't scary they were exciting. So why was he so nervous staningd here at the alter waiting for her. Why were his palms sweaty and his breath short and shallow. This is what he knew that he wanted, right?

"Deep breaths Zane. We don't want you to pass out." Henry said as he stood next to the younger man preparing to officiate the wedding. "Don't worry that panicked feeling will pass the moment you see her." Henry's deep voice was comforting and Zane tried to smile at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat Zane fought the urge to bolt.

When the music started the knot in his chest loosened slightly. It was hard not to grin and even give a small laugh as Jena, the flower girl, pulled Tanner, the ring bearer, down the aisle in a wagon. He couldn't help but match the smiles that both Zoe and Claudia shot his way as they made their way up to the alter, both looking lovely in their matching dresses. His urge to run somewhat lessening.

When the music changed and the wedding march began to play he had to force the deep calming breaths into his lungs. Soon his eyes found a vision in white the urge to run returned in full force. This time though it was the urge to run towards her not away. His mouth went dry and his heart stopped as she looked up to meet his eyes. She had never looked more confident or more beautiful in the time that he had known her. Honestly she looked like a princess, full white ball gown with a fitted bodice, dark hair cascading around her shoulders topped off with a glittering tasteful tiara and a veil.

The aisle was only 15 or so yards long but it seemed an eternity until she was finally standing in front of him. Carter leaned over and whispered something into Jo's ear. Zane wasn't sure what he said but it made Jo's eyes sparkle, made her grin widen and made a small laugh bubble out of her lips. Finishing the task of lifting her veil, Carter kissed Jo's cheek before handing her over to Zane.

The strength of his will power astounded him in this moment. More then anything he wanted to haul her up against him and never let her go. Instead he took her hand in his, his fingers trembling slightly. The world seemed only to exist for the two of them.

"Who would have ever thought that we would make it to this moment? A time when these two apparently opposite people would pledge their lives and futures to one another." Henry's words cut through the haze of Zane's brain, but the words still sounded like they were coming from under water. Part of his brain was telling Zane that he really needed to be paying attention to what Henry was saying, but he was simply lost in her eyes.

"Do you Zane Donovan take Josefina Lupo to have and to hold from this day forward in sickness and in health? As long as you both shall live?"

Zane cleared his throat. "I do" He managed to force out. Passion flared in her eyes and once again he was lost in the woman before him. He watched with rapt attention as her lips formed the words 'I do' in response to an unheard question from Henry. He felt Fargo, his best man, nudge him in the shoulder as he passed Zane the rings.

Holding out her left hand he noticed the anticipation in her eyes as he slid both his Grandmother's ring and her wedding ring on her finger. He lamented the briefest moment she had to turn away to face Zoe and collect his ring. from the younger woman.

Her finger slightly trembled as she slid the ring onto his hand. Zane reflexively ran his thumb along the underside of the ring, marveling in how much of a difference the weight of it felt. Not in a bad way but in a remarkably energizing way. The last of the tightness in his chest relaxed as he realized they had finally made it to this moment. After all the trial and tribulations. After time travel and walkabouts. After being lost in space (twice) and every other damn thing they had faced they were beginning their happily every after. Right here, right now is where forever began.

"By the power vested in me by the State of Oregon, I am very happy to pronounce you husband and wife. Zane you may kiss your bride."

And what a kiss it was, if the happy couple had to say so themselves. Sweet, passionate and full of promises of happiness to come. Henry's voice cut through their haze and reminded them that they were standing in a room full of people.

"It is with great pleasure that I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Zane Donovan."

Cheers erupted from the gathered crowd.

* * *

><p>Today had been pure perfection Jo thought as she let Carter swing her around the dance floor a few hours after the ceremony had concluded. No problems with the ceremony or the reception. No yahoo scientists experiment to ruin this day. Two of her brothers had even been able to witness the event and had made funny speeches during the toasts. Mostly good natured teasing of their little sisters past and them reminding Zane of how lucky he was to have her.<p>

Zane had refrained from smashing cake into her face but she hadn't missed the opportunity to smash it into his. The mini food fight that had ensued would bring a smile to her lips for years to come.

"Hey Carter, mind if I cut in?" Her husband asked as he held out a hand to his new bride.

"Take care of her." Carter said in a slightly threatening dad like tone as he relinquished his grasp on Jo.

"You have my word." He told the Sheriff as Zane wrapped the love of his life in his arms.

"Was today everything you wished for?" Zane breathed into Jo's ear as they swayed together to a slow song that the DJ was now playing.

"No," she smiled back "it was so much more. Thank you for making today perfect."

"I wish I could take credit for this." Zane waved his hand around the room. "But it was all you and it is amazing. You are amazing." He placed a kiss on the tip of her nose.

"That's not what I meant. Today was perfect because I got to marry you and you let me indulge in all those girly details I know you would have liked to skip. You put up with me and the crazy wedding plans. Let me turn those child hood dreams into a reality."

"It was worth it. Every crazy detail was worth it because now you are Mrs. Josefina Donovan. That alone is my dream come true."

Jo pinched him, hard. "Oww JoJo, what was that for?" He pulled back to rub the offended arm.

"Just making sure I'm not currently dreaming." She chuckled.

"You're supposed to pinch yourself princess. And no you're not dreaming. I just figured one day of me playing the perfect Prince Charming was what you deserved." He pulled her back close to him.

"Zane I don't want perfection or Prince Charming. I want sarcasm and particle physics from you."

"Oh you will get all of that and more sweetheart. But for the rest of the night and maybe the next week on our honeymoon I will be on my absolute best behavior." He leaned in and nipped her earlobe. "I promise."

Jo let out an involuntary sigh. "No way. You can be on your best behavior for the rest of the time that we are at the reception, Then I want promises that you will be none other then that won't take no for an answer bad boy that I first fell in love with."

She felt rather then heard the low growl from his throat. "Agreed, as long as you bring your handcuffs."

"Already packed and ready to go."

She let out a small shriek as he swept her into his arms and carried her off the dance floor. "Ok then let's get out of here."

"Put me down Donovan." Jo squimed slightly in protest.

With that trademark smirk on his face he stared down at her. "Not a chance Donovan. Not a chance."

Absolute perfection Jo thought as Zane carried her out past all their friends, none of whom seemed surprised by the couples abrupt departure.

**A/N So what did Carter whisper in Jo's ear? **_**He's t**__**otally high performance but completely under your control**_.

**Bonus points to you if you know which episode that line is from. (Or at least which episode it was inspired by)**

**Ok so I wanted to give you guys a wedding scene but I didn't want to do something like I wrote in Time and Longing, so I wrote it like I remember my own wedding. I barely remember what other people were saying or doing during the ceremony or the reception. I only remember the connection that I felt with my now hubby from the second we locked eyes as I walked down the aisle until we were pronounced husband and wife. So my Uncle, who officiated the ceremony, keeps telling me he slipped obey into my vows and he totally could have. Either way it didn't matter, that day was the happiest day of my life (until my daughter was born.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**This chapter is set about four months after the wedding. 8 months after Tanner has come to Eureka.**

God she hated morning sickness, Jo thought as she rested her head on her arm for a moment. Standing slowly so she didn't get dizzy, well any more dizzy then she already was at least, she made her way to sink to brush the funk away. Allison had said that in most women morning sickness waned after the first trimester and by now Jo should be fine. Allison had lied. Jo was just over twenty weeks pregnant and there had been **no ****waning**.

She heard Zane knock softly on the bathroom door before he entered. "Thought you might need this." He placed a bottle of ginger ale, the only thing that seemed to settle her stomach, on the counter. "Whenever you're ready to go just let me know."

Taking a quick swig of the amber liquid and Jo's stomach immediately quieted down. "Ugh I'll be ready in a minute. If I could just stop throwing up I might be able to enjoy all this pregnancy stuff." She placed a hand on her swollen stomach. "I just wish I looked pregnant not just fat."

Automatically Zane said "I think you look beautiful and the fact that you are growing our child truly amazes me everyday." He gave her his best charming smile.

Laughing Jo rolled her eyes. "Who's been giving you lessons in pregnant women 101?"

"No one," he feigned a hurt expression. "I meant every word and why can't I just tell my wife how awesome it is that she is carrying our child? JoJo you really need to learn to take a compliment better."

"Seriously?" Her eyebrow quirked upwards.

"Ok so maybe Carter had a few suggestions on how to handle your mood swings…" He trailed off as she glared at him. "Not that you have mood swings. You are as even tempered as always. And a goddess did I mention the goddess part... I'm going to shut up now."

"Good idea." Jo agreed. Turning her back on Zane she ran a brush quickly through her flowing hair. "There now that I should look presentable again, I'm ready to go."

Zane opened his mouth to say something but quickly snapped it shut. God she loved that man when she reduced him to a stammering idiot. And she loved that he was trying so hard to do everything right, knowing that the pregnancy was so hard on her right now.

"Did the nanny pick up Tanner yet?" Jo asked as they walked downstairs.

"Yep about twenty minutes ago." Zane laced his fingers through hers. "Are you excited about today?"

A thousand watt smile crossed Jo's face. "Excited about learning if the baby is a boy or a girl? Absolutely! I have my suspicions and I know that which one I hope it will be."

Zane squeezed her hand as he opened the car door for her, normally she would never allow him to help her. But the morning sickness made her woozy from time to time, so reluctantly she let him help her but only on occasion.

Sliding into the drivers seat Zane smiled. "I just want healthy baby that is a kickass like their mom and loves science like me."

"Hey no putting unreasonable expectations on this kid, he or she could inherit my average intellect not your off the charts one." Jo said as the pulled onto the street heading for Global.

Zane stared at her with disbelief on his face. "My dear Josefina there is absolutely nothing average about you."

Jo grinned, she hadn't been fishing for a compliment but the honesty with which he gave this one made her heart just a little lighter. Part of her knew she was reasonably smart but living in a town full of uber geniuses would make most people nervous. And sometimes she did ponder what would happen if baby Donovan #1 was more like their mom in the brains department then their infinitly more brilliant father. Sure she knew that she and Zane would love their child all the same but as far as fitting into this town, life may be difficult. Just look at the schools, Tesla boasted graduate school level classes and tonight they were headed to SARAH to Kevin's goodbye party before he left for MIT tomorrow. Kevin was only 16. The inhabitants of Eureka expected excellence.

"What are you thinking about over there beautiful?" Zane asked after they passed through the security check point outside GD.

"Just wondering if this little one would get your handsome mug."

"If it's a girl I hope not. For her sake I hope she looks like you."

Jo remained somewhat quiet as they walked into the infirmary for their appointment where Allison sat waiting for them.

Slightly shocked to see her friend Jo said "Allison I thought you were going to be at home getting Kevin packed to leave tomorrow?"

Smiling Allison directed the couple to a screened area. "Honestly Kevin thought I was smothering him. Mom's prerogative, something you will soon understand. And I didn't want to miss the big reveal. So I left him with Jena and Tommy" Henry Thomas aka Tommy was the newest addition to the Carter clan. "You guys ready?"

Both Donovan's nodded as Allison finished setting up the equipment and took a small blood sample from Jo. Luckily in Eureka there was no cold gel to deal with and you didn't have to do the ultrasound on a full bladder. Asking a pregnant woman to not go to the bathroom should be listed on the US Military's list of torture techniques. Finally rolling the probe over Jo's stomach Allison took a couple of quick measurements. Zane and Jo's eyes were both locked on the screen.

"All right guys, this is the baby's side view. You can see the head, torso, and arms." She repositioned the probe a little. "That flutter right there is baby Donovan's strong heartbeat. Everything looks great. Growth, fluid levels, heartbeat and development are all on schedule."

This wasn't her first ultrasound, wasn't the first time she had gotten a glimpse at the baby she was carrying but Jo still saw the magic in the images on the screen. Zane felt it too and she saw him fight back the tears as he swallowed and asked. "So doc, boy or girl?"

Allison smiled. "Congratulations you guys are having a girl."

* * *

><p>Hours later Jo was still riding the from this mornings ultrasound, one of the pictures Allison had printed for them was already framed and sitting on her back credenza. After spending the majority of her life surrounded by housefuls of men she was excited by the prospect of another female around the house. Baby girl Donovan began to kick in apparent agreement and Jo placed a hand on her belly. Mostly she had been able to feel the kicks from the inside only. Now, for the first time she could feel those small bumps hit her hand.<p>

She was reaching for the phone to call Zane and tell him to get his butt down here when her email pinged at her. Mentally rolling her eyes and hoping that some yahoo didn't need anything important right now she opened her email, she needed to get Zane down here before the kicks stopped. Plus they had Kevin's party tonight.

Her heart stopped when she saw a familiar email address, one belonging to her eldest brother. Finally she thought, there had better be some damn good explanation in there as to why this was the first email she had gotten since before Christmas.

_Hey Josie,_

_Congrats on the engagement. Glad Zane decided to stick around. Look I'm sorry that I haven't had the chance to write before this. You know how it goes when you're deployed. I'm fine though, so don't worry. Hope everything is going well and the wedding goes off without any problems. _

_Love Ricco_

What the HELL was that? That note would have seemed appropriate if it had been sent months ago. Apparently Ricco hadn't been reading the other emails she sent, the wedding had already happened, heck she was halfway through her pregnancy. Most surprisingly there had been no mention of his son in the letter. Something fishy was going on here, she just had no idea what it was. Maybe Zane could check the authenticity of the date stamp, make sure Ricco sent it recently. Maybe there was something the DOD wasn't telling her.

The door to her office slid open and in walked her two favorite men. "Hey Aunty Jo look who I sprung out early today." Zane set Tanner down when they reached to bottom of the stairs in her office. The toddler tore off at a run into his Aunt's waiting arms and planted a sloppy kiss on her face.

"Well this is a very pleasant surprise." Better then the one I got a few minutes ago Jo thought.

Zane smiled and pulled a small wrapped present from behind his back. "See Tanner here called me in my office about an hour ago…"

"Tanner called you? He's only 17 months old I'm pretty sure he doesn't know how to use a phone yet."

Ignoring her Zane continued. "Little man told me he was so excited that his cousin was going to be a girl that he got her a present." Zane handed the box to his nephew and then pointed at Jo. "Give this to Aunty Jo little man, just like we practiced."

The little boy squealed with delight as he handed the box over to its rightful recipient. "Thank you Tanner," Jo said dropping a kiss on his head as she took the box. "This is so sweet of you to get your cousin a gift. Shall we open it now?" Tanner nodded. "Ok but you need to help me."

Smiling up at Zane, Jo slid her fingers under the seam of the wrapping paper, letting Tanner help her rip it off. Nestled in side the box was the tiniest pair of ballet slippers she had ever seen. Jo's fingers reached out and touched the soft material. "Thank you Tanner, your little cousin will love these." She set the box down and picked up her squirmy nephew.

Standing she let Zane wrap his arms around the both of them. "The shoes are a perfect gift. Baby girl Donovan will be the most stylish infant in those shoes."

"When Tanner suggested them I just knew she'd like them, eventually." Zane kissed her and laid a hand on her stomach. "We should really start thinking about a name. I don't think she'll appreciate being called 'baby girl' when she's thirty."

Two strong thumps hit Zane's hand. "Wow." He almost jumped backward.

"I think she agrees with you." Jo giggled.

"Has she been doing that for long." Zane was mesmerized by the feeling of the kicks.

"The first time I felt them was only a few minutes ago, right before I got the email from…"

"Email from who?" he asked not looking up too distracted by the baby bump.

"From Ricco." Jo set Tanner down and rubbed her lower back.

"What? After all this time? What did he have to say for himself?" He asked finally looking up.

"Not much." Jo walked around her desk and grabbed a small canvas box of toys from her bottom shelf for Tanner. "I was actually going to ask you to take a look at it."

While she was talking Zane had sat down in front of her computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard. "Well the email was written today and sent from a secure military server overseas. It looks like a reply to a message you sent right after Christmas… hmmm."

"What hmm?" Jo asked scooting closer.

"Well I cracked the password… and don't look at me in that tone of voice… I'm doing this for you."

"It's fine... what did you find?" Jo placed a hand on his shoulder to steady herself in anticipation of whatever he had found.

"The account has been active, emails sent at least once a week for the last eight months." Zane typed a few more commands into the computer.

"So why is he just now emailing me back? And why one from December? I've written dozens of emails since then." This tidbit of information was more confusing then the contents of the email. If he was using his email account then why was he incommunicado with his family?

Zane shut down the computer and slowly turned to face her. "That was the last one he didn't delete before reading." He stood up. "It's not just yours he was deleting. Ricco is deleting Nicky and Tony's too."

"Is he deleting anyone else's?" Jo swallowed the hard lump in her throat, "or is it just the Lupo clan's emails?"

"Just the Lupo clan." Zane confirmed somberly. Across the room Tanner giggled causing both adults to turn. "The big question is why is he cutting off all communications with his family, especially the sister who is taking care of his son."

Silently watching the little boy delight in the basket of toys, Jo felt Zane's strong arms wrap around her waist. "What if he doesn't want to hear from us because he doesn't want anything to do with Tanner?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. This wasn't the first time she had this thought, just the first time she had vocalized this fear.

Burying his lips in her hair Zane whispered "then your brother is a damn fool who has no idea what he's missing."


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is set 15 months after Tanner's arrival in Eureka, 2 months after Baby Girl Donovan was born. Eureka is sadly still not mine.**

"Happy Birthday to You, Happy Birthday to you Happy birthday Dear Tanner, Happy Birthday to you!"

The now two year old Tanner squealed in delight as the crowd gathered in the Donovan household erupted in applause. Jo bent down and assisted her nephew in blowing out the candles, so that people could enjoy Vincent's cake slobber free. Tanner quickly tore into his piece of cake and was soon covered in chocolate and icing.

The party had a nice turn out. The Carters were there, minus Zoe and Kevin who were away at school. Henry, Grace, Fargo, Holly, Vincent and Deputy Andy had all come as well. A picture perfect moment Zane thought as he gazed down at his newborn daughter Emma, well it would be if more of Jo's side of the family could have been there. He guessed they should count themselves lucky to have one Lupo brother present for any family gathering.

"Hey Zane you gonna hog that niece of mine all night or are can we take turns?"

"What?" Zane shook his head clear of his previous musings. "Sorry Tony, all you had to do was ask." Carefully, making sure to support her head, Zane passed the small bundle to his brother in law. Tony had just finished his last tour of duty and had come to visit for a few weeks before taking a new assignment in Texas. It was still pretty far away but still stateside and that meaTT he could visit more.

After making sure Tony had a firm grip on Emma, Zane turned to go. "I'll go see if Jo needs anything."

Tony stopped him. "Wait just one second, okay?" Zane waited. "I just wanted to say thanks. You know for everything you've done for Josie, Tanner and for this little princess. Not many men would step up the way you did."

"My pleasure. Tanner is such a great kid. And just so you know I would do anything for Jo or Tanner and of course for Emma." Not wanting the sentimentality of the moment to overwhelm either of the men. Zane nodded and head in Jo's direction.

Jo was lifting a very messy Tanner out of the high chair. "Great. Can you take him and get him changed before he gets the mess all over the house?" She said handing the icing smeared child over to her husband.

Rolling his eyes Zane took him, holding him at arms length. "It is straight to the changing table for you little man. I hope Vincent's frosting doesn't stain."

"Don't worry; the dye will fade in about an hour like disappearing ink. My newest creation, think of all the commercial applications." Vincent said as he was buzzing around the room.

"SARAH and Allison both thank you for that." Carter said lifting his equally cake covered son out of the other highchair. "Otherwise Tommy clothes would be ruined."

"Come on Carter let's get these two cleaned up before the wives go postal on us." Zane said as he headed upstairs.

"At least mine doesn't have the gun collection yours does." Carter snickered.

"I heard that." Allison called from the living room.

"Oh don't worry Allison, I'll share." Jo added.

Carter grumbled something under his breath and continued to follow Zane into Tanner's room. "Man we sure are going to miss him when he goes home in a few months."

Zane let out a huge sigh, "If his dad is bothered to come get him."

"Still no word from Ricco?" Carter asked as he stripped off Tommy's clothes and started washing him down.

"Three emails in fifteen months. All of which were superficial and not one asked how his son was doing." Zane did his best o keep the anger out of his voice as he changed Tanner, not wanting to upset either little boy. "Can I ask you something?"

"More fatherly advice? Sure go ahead." Carter smiled.

"I know Zoe's mom lives in LA and you guys were here. But how involved was she? I know the situations are different. I mean Zoe was much older and your ex-wife wasn't overseas."

Carter took a moment before replying. "Abby was very involved with Zoe. They talked on the phone several times a week. Emailed almost everyday. Abby and I would have a pow-wow at least once a month about Zoe, grades, boyfriends, friends, how her life was going in general. Actually we still talk every once in a while. Sometimes Abby would call SARAH to make sure we weren't keeping anything important from her. Has Tony heard anything from the MIA brother?"

Zane pulled a clean shirt over Tanner's head. "Not anything more then we have. I think he's mad that we didn't tell him about the situation before now. Mostly though he just doesn't understand what's going on, like the rest of us. It's just... Well now that I have Tanner and Emma in my life... I just can't understand how the man isn't constantly checking in our even acting like he cares at all."

"Honestly, I have no idea how he can just ignore his son. But I know that Tanner is a pretty lucky kid to have someone who cares about him as much as you obviously do."

"Thanks man..."

"Up. Peez 'Ane. Up peez." Tanner raised his chubby arms begging his uncle to pick him up.

"Ok little man." Zane said as he scooped the boy up in arms. "Let's head downstairs and open presents."

Giggling madly Tanner clapped his hands together "Yay, 'resents."

* * *

><p>Later that night after birthday gifts had been torn open, the house had been cleared and Zane had taken Tanner up to bed to read him a million stories, Jo and her brother sat on the couch.<p>

"Tanner's a great kid Josie, you two should be proud of the job you're doing." Tony said as he was feeding Emma a bottle. "And this sweet little girl is going to have all the men in her life wrapped around her finger."

"Looks like she already has you all wrapped up brother." Jo smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Emma was a very beautiful little girl if she did say so herself. Her olive complexion came from Jo's Mediterranean descent, but she had her dad's nose and as his eyes. The full head of jet black untidy locks had to come from Zane as well.

There was long heavy silence between the two siblings before Tony spoke again. "Why didn't you tell me what was going on here? You know with Ricco?"

Sighing she set down her cup on the end table. "What and give you another thing to worry about while you are putting your life in danger everyday. No way, besides it's not like you could actually do anything about it."

"I could have had one of my buddies in his unit kick his ass for you. Besides it's not fair for you to have to shoulder this alone. I'm Tanner's family too."

Jo shrugged. "This time, this burden was mine to bear. Plus I'm not alone, I have Zane and all the other great people you met since you got here."

"But family Josie…"

"Tony these people are my family too." Jo paused trying to find the right words. "When you guys are away, I try and shield you from all the bad stuff I can. Just like mom did with Dad. Do you remember when Nicky got expelled for breaking that one kid's nose? Dad didn't find out until months later. It would have been a distraction for him to worry about something Mom couldhandle herself."

"And he was still mad at Nicky when he got home. I don't think the poor kid saw daylight for almost a year after that crap." Tony added.

"Yes, he was still mad and I'm not saying you don't have a right to be mad a Ricco too. But you need your head clear over there. So I didn't tell. I'm not sorry about it and given the chance I'll probably keep stuff from you again. Now if you still want to call one of your buddies over there and have him give our brother an ass kicking, I would appreciate that very much."

"I may just do that." Tony smiled but after a few moments the smile faltered. "Do you think maybe something happened to him? Maybe he has a good reason why he's not communicating?"

Rubbing her temples Jo gave her brother a sad half smile. "I've thought about that, and I have some friends in pretty high places who assure me his lack of communication has nothing to do with his mission." She paused wondering if she tell Tony what Zane found in Ricco's email. To hell with Tony deserved the truth. "Zane did some digging in Ricco's email account."

"And?" Tony leaned forward in anticipation.

"I found he's pretty active on the account but he's deleting all the emails from you, Jo and Nick without reading them." Zane had apparently snuck back downstairs when the siblings were talking.

"Well that sucks." Tony said shaking his head.

"Yep... Is she sleeping?" Zane pointed to Emma who had apparently nodded off in her uncle's arms. Tony handed the sleeping infant to Zane, who placed her in a Moses basket on the floor by Jo's feet.

Deciding to change the topic of conversation Zane turned to Jo's big brother. "So Tony what's the dirt on your sister here? No way she's been a goody two shoes all her life."

Deep laughter escapes Tony's lips. "Oh there is one story, that I know Josie has worked hard to keep hidden.

"Don't you dare..." Jo started but Zane covered her mouth with his hand.

"Come on spill." Zane urged as Jo bit his hand. "Oww." He shot his wife a dirty look but kept his hand in place.

"When Josie was 15, she and her best friend Megan got arrested."

"I was not arrested." Jo had successfully moved Zane's hand.

Tony could barely contain the laughter. "Yeah you were. Hand cuffed, rights read, thrown in the back of a squad car, mug shots taken, fingerprinted. That is the textbook definition of arrested sweetie."

Zane was speechless, the woman who had thrown his ass in jail hundreds of times, had at one point been arrested herself? "What did you do?"

Trying to sound casual Jo waived a hand dismissively, "Just driving with only a learner's permit."

"Uh huh" Tony smirked "Without a license, speeding in Megan's Dad's '76 Corvette, that he reported stolen since you didn't he didn't give you permission to take."

Jo's face flushed a deeper red then Zane had ever seen before. "How come I never saw that in you file?"

Finding her voice Jo said "I was never processed. When Mr. Tompkins realized it was Megan and me who took the car he declined to press charges. But that was the last time I ever saw her, she got sent to boarding school the next week."

"You should be glad Dad didn't send you too. He seriously considered it. Either that or he was going to ship you off to Aunt Bertie's." Both brother and sister visibly shuttered at the thought of being shipped off to that particular Aunt.

"Nope, it was the ROTC and West Point instead. Made me a better person though." Jo's face scrunched in concentration. "I have no idea how Dad put up with the four of us."

"It's not like Mom had an easier time. Do you remember when Ricco got me stuck up that tree or the time we stuck Nicky in the dryer?" Tony said laughing.

"I remember the time Nick held my finger in the light socket and you turned it on. While you squirted us with the super soaker." Jo said tears of laughter filling her eyes.

Zane choked on his coffee. "You did what?

"That's not even the worst thing." Tony wheezed unable to catch his breath.

As Zane listened to the trouble the four Lupo kids had caused their parents, he knew that he had missed a lot by being an only child. It was for memories like these that he wanted a housefull of kids. Looking down on the coffe mug Fargo had got him the day Emma was born he read

_When you're a Dad you know Chaos is more than just a theory._

Truer words had never been spokenand he couldn't wait to seehethe chaos his kids created.

_**A/N I am sad to say the light switch, the dryer and the tree thing did actually all happen to me thanks to my brother and cousin. Not really sure how they didnt get me killed. **  
><em>


	8. Chapter 8

**This is set at just after Thanksgiving; just two weeks shy of two years after Tanner had come to live with Jo and Zane. For reference Tanner is 32 months old and Emma is 10 months.**

"I wish you didn't have to leave so soon." Helen Donovan said hugging Zane and Jo. "These two are just so cute I hate to send them back with you." She kissed Tanner and Emma for what must have been the fifteenth time since getting to the airport in Boston.

"Well you will see us next month when you come to Eureka for Christmas. And you can spoil them rotten." Jo said smiling at her mother in law.

"Of course I'm going to spoil them, grandmother's prerogative. But next month just seems so far away." Helen was almost pouting.

"Mom, it's been a great week here but we really have to go if we are going to make it through security. You should know Logan after a holiday is a massive nightmare." Zane said extracting Emma from his Mom's arms and placing her back in the double stroller.

"I know, I know. Travel safe and take care of those two grandbabies of mine. And this one too." She patted Jo's still flat stomach. The best part about the trip had been Helen's reaction to the announcement that in another six months there would be another baby Donovan. Another round of hugs and the Donovan clan joined the immense security line. Luckily both kids were well behaved through the long long wait.

"Why didn't we wait until tomorrow to fly back?" Jo asked as she pulled her shoes back on once they made it to the other side of the checkpoint.

"Because it probably wouldn't be any better tomorrow and I know you are anxious to get home. Make sure Carter didn't let the town implode while we were gone." Zane said as he finished putting Emma back into the stroller. "And stinky little man here needs a change; Emma probably could use a new diaper too. I can use the family bathroom change both of them before we board."

"I will get snacks since my stomach is still so sensitive and you would just get the wrong thing anyway. Then I will meet you at the gate." Jo leaned up and kissed him. "Team work, it's what we do best."

"Well that is something we do very well but as for what we do best…" He trailed off wiggling his eyebrows and giving her his trademark smirk.

"That" She waved a hand between them "Is how we got this." She pointed at her stomach. "And it's not appropriate for the airport. Especially with these two present." Tanner and Emma were giggling in the stroller.

"Fine I can wait until we get home. Now I'll go change the rug rats. We are in a time crunch." He stole one more quick kiss before pushing the stroller in the direction of the bathroom.

Walking past the food stalls her stomach churned and threatened to relieve itself of her breakfast. God the smells of this place could make her stomach turn, Jo thought as she headed off the closest airport 'convenience store'. They had packed snacks for the kids and trail mix for the two adults, but they needed drinks. She picked up bottled water and some sugar laden unhealthy snack for herself. This pregnancy induced sweet tooth was going to wreak havoc on her diet. At least the cravings weren't for toasted peanut butter and bacon, she reminded herself. That was one of Zane's addictions that she hoped this kid didn't inherit.

Jo must not have been paying attention as she walked towards the gate, because she ran smack into something solid. Or rather someone solid.

"I am so sorry Miss. Wasn't paying attention I guess." The voice was impossibly familiar. He was dressed in Army fatigues and she recognized the face instantly.

"Oh. My. God." Jo exclaimed almost letting her bag hit the floor. This was impossible right?

"Josie? What are you doing here?" The man asked.

"I could ask you the same thing. Ricco, where the hell have you been?"

Her older brother looked like he wanted to high tail it in the opposite direction. Jo instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of his arm. "Wait just a minute and you tell me what the hell has been going on for the past two years." Anger rising in her voice as she tightened her grip.

Pain crossed his features. He would have a nice bruise in the shape of her fingers tomorrow. Jo was small in stature but she knew how to inflict pain when she needed to. "I wish I had a good explanation Jo, but I just don't."

"You just don't?" She took a deep breath to try and calm down. "I can count on one hand the number of emails you sent. Your unit came home almost six months ago. You NEVER called, you NEVER asked about your son. Tanner, you remember him don't you? By the way he is doing very well. Happy, healthy, growing like a weed and funny. Reminds me a lot of you when you were little."

"Of course I remember him. I'm not an idiot Josie." He tried to wrench his arm free.

"Then please explain why you have had no contact with him or me for almost two years."

"If Tanner is a problem I'll arrange for him to go somewhere else."

"Unless it's home with his father, Tanner stays put with Zane and me. He's not just something you can pass around, when things get tough."

"Then why are you so angry?" Again Ricco tried to pull his arm free his sister tightened her grip. She dug her nails in tighter.

"Are you really that dense? I love Tanner and would do anything for that little boy. Which is more then I can say for you. Were you planning on abandoning him and your responsibilities when you dropped him off? Or was that something that just happened when you realized you were in the clear?" You could almost see the fire with which she spit out the words.

"It's not like that." He pleaded.

"Really? Then please enlighten me as to why you haven't been in contact with any of your family since you dropped your son and ran away." At his shocked expression she added. "What? Unlike you I talk to my brothers on a regular basis. Even when I knew you were deleting the emails I still kept sending them."

"Look I'm a crap father, I get it. What do you want me to say?"

Jo said nothing just held Ricco's gaze.

"I wasn't cut out for this whole parenting thing. I never wanted Kim to get pregnant. And she only wanted a baby to bag herself an officer. But God knows she wasn't cut out for this either."

"So you used your deployment to dump him because you couldn't handle being a father? Dad raised us to never run away from or problems. He and mom must be rolling in their graves over this. Who are you?"

"I'm the same guy that I always was, a solider. And right now I have a plane to Germany to catch because my men need me to lead them."

"Your **son** needs you Ricco." Jo hadn't realized she was yelling until a busy body old lady near her tutted her disapproval.

"No he doesn't need me. He needs you and your husband. You said yourself that he was happy with you and Zane. And I have orders in Germany and a plane I need to be on. Send me any type of paperwork you need signed to my duty station there. Now I really have to go."

"So that's it? You're not even going to ask to see him?' It took every ounce of Jo's self control not to deck her brother right here, right now. Although if he wasn't dressed in fatigues and they weren't in the middle of an airport she probably would. As angry as she was his jaw would be shattered when her fist made contact. Calm down she told herself. High blood pressure and getting arrested for assault were definitely not good for the baby.

"Tanner's here?"

"Yeah Zane took him and Emma to the bathroom to change them before our flight home."

"Who's Emma?" Ricco asked confused.

"Emma is my ten month old daughter, your niece. God you never read a single email did you?" Jo felt the anger start to rise and her stomach churned. Damn this morning sickness. Her grip loosened ever so slightly.

"Josie if I promise to read the emails will you please let me go." He was twisting away from her.

Over his shoulder she saw Zane approaching. She couldn't force Ricco to see Tanner. She couldn't force him to care that his son was thirty feet away and closing fast. It was hard but she had to let him make his own choices, but shoe wouldn't let him hurt his son. Their mother's voice echoed in her head, it was advice she lived by_. __If__you__ love somebody, __let__them__go__. __If__ they return, they were always yours. __If__ they don't, they never were_.

Letting go of his arm she said "if that's what you want then just go. But just know I think you're such a coward." Her voice sounded slightly defeated. "And just so you know I will never let you hurt Tanner, even if it's the last thing I do."

Hearing the steel behind her words Ricco turned quickly coming almost face to face with a shocked looking Zane. Then he bolted not looking back.

"Coward!" Jo screamed after him not caring about the crowd that had formed around the squabbling siblings.

"Was that...your brother?" Zane asked after a few moments of staring in the direction Ricco had fled.

"Yep."

"And he just decided to leave when he saw me coming?"

"No he decided to leave when he saw me. I just wouldn't let him until I got some answers." Jo flexed the fingers on the hand she used to hold her brother in place. They felt strangely empty. Behind her she heard the call for family boarding on their flight. "Come on I'll fill you in on the plane, once these two have fallen asleep."

* * *

><p>Two kids asleep on a plane was easier said then done. The flight was more then halfway over when Tanner had finally given in and conked out. Splayed across his window seat head in Jo's lap, her fingers were idly running through his jet black hair. Emma's cheek was smashed into Zane's shoulder, mouth open, and drool threatening to dampen her Dad's shirt.<p>

It had only taken a few minutes to fill Zane in on the details of the short run in Jo had with her brother. He had expected to be angry and to want to hurt his brother in law but he wasn't. Looking over at the young man sleeping, all he felt was an overwhelming sadness. Tanner was such an amazing child yet here he was abandoned by both of his parents. Zane knew how it felt to be abandoned by one parent. How would Tanner feel when he got older and realized the truth of his situation?

Clearing his throat he squeezed Jo's hand and asked "What do we do now? I mean he's staying with us but legally what do you want to do?"

Jo's eyes shifted between her husband and her sleeping nephew. "First thing tomorrow we go see one of the GD attorneys and get my temporary custody upgraded to **our **permanent custody. Update our wills, do everything that we can to make sure that Tanner stays in Eureka with us. We have to protect him. After the custody is settled we broach the subject of adoption. Tanner needs stability and apparently Ricco can't offer that."

Zane nodded, glad they were thinking along the same lines. There was very little good in this situation except that Tanner would always have two parents that loved him more then his biological parents apparently would. "What are you thinking?" He asked her.

Jo bit her lip as she tried to put into words how she felt. "It's like I don't know him. Ricco was always one of my heroes you know. Brave, smart, funny, not afraid of anything or so I thought. I should have known that something was different when he just dropped Tanner off and hightailed it out of town. But I guess you never want to think badly of the ones you love."

"That is one of the things I love the most about you Jo. Your ability to believe in the ones that you love the most." He kissed her temple. "I know it sucks that your brother did this but I promise that I will do anything I can to make things better for you, Tanner, Emma, the baby on the way and anyone else who comes along."

"Thank you." She squeezed his hand. "I guess I just need to let him go and hope he does the right thing… Like you did."

"Well I couldn't let you sacrifice your career for me after the whole Sky Cruiser mess."

"I'm not just talking about that. Every time I gave you the chance to do the right thing you've come through for me… Hopefully Ricco can do that too, someday." Leaning her head into his free shoulder, she closed her eyes. Whether Ricco changed his mind and became the dad Tanner deserved or let her and Zane adopt him, she just prayed he did right by his son.


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is set 8 months after the last one, so 32 months after Tanner is about 3 and a half, Emma is 18 months and baby Neil is 2 months old.**

It was early, at least an hour before sunrise and Zane Donovan couldn't sleep. He had been tossing and turning all night. Looking over at the sleeping woman next to him he wondered again how he had gotten so lucky. A few short years ago he hadn't wanted a forever, he hadn't wanted a family but Jo had turned his world upside down. Now he wouldn't have things any differently then they were right now. Life was damn near perfect.

Soft cooing drifted up from the bassinet next to their bed. "Hey buddy, you need something?" The dark-haired infant balled his fists and stuck out his tongue before closing his eyes and falling back asleep. "I will take that as a no then." Smiling Zane leaned over and gently rubbed his head before rolling out of bed. If he was up he might as well go for a run. Quickly slipping on his sweat pants, running shoes and a t-shirt, he slipped out of the bedroom and into the hall.

He stopped at the door to Tanner's room, quietly opening the door he peered inside. Little man was the reason he couldn't sleep. Today was the day they were finalizing the adoption. The day when he officially became Tanner's dad and the day the kid took his name. It was just a formality Zane told himself again as he shut the door. He passed by Emma's room without stopping, she was such a light sleeper he didn't want to risk waking her up.

Soon his feet found the pavement and his head finally cleared of nothing but his foot falls and the music from his iPod. It was only on his runs that the lattice gage equations, sibling arguments, Eureka style disasters and the laws of physics cleared from his head. For miles Zane ran. The sun was fully over the horizon before he realized how long he'd been out. Turning down Main Street on his way back to Corilois Loop, he stopped at Café Diem.

"Morning Zane." Vincent said as he walked in. "What can I get you this fine morning?"

"Two Vinespressos, decaf for Jo, and a box of assorted goodies for the kids. To go please." He answered as he dropped into a seat at the counter next to Carter to wait. "You're up early this morning Sheriff."

"Yeah Tommy had a nightmare and wanted his Mommy. Only his Mommy, kicked me right out of bed. And the older I get the less comfortable the couch gets." Carter shrugged. "Why are you here so early? Thought you'd be home getting ready for the court appearance."

"Don't say 'court appearance' it brings back too many bad memories." Zane cringed slightly.

"Fair enough." Carter grinned.

Letting out a deep breath Zane continued "As for being up early, couldn't sleep, too many neurons firing."

"Cold feet about the adoption?" Carter asked concerned. His adoption of Jenna and Kevin had only been finalized a few months ago and he knew what a big responsibility it was. Hopefully Zane wasn't trying to back out at the last minute.

"No, not cold feet, Tanner is my son, has been almost since the beginning and he always will be." Zane assured his friend. "More like jittery that something will go wrong, something that would stop this from happening. Maybe something from my past will come out, or one of Tanner's parents will show up and then he'll be out of our lives."

"Well you were pardoned; your records were sealed and classified. Your attorney said the paperwork is in order and Tanner's mom has been disinterested to say the least. So I think you're in the clear."

Zane smiled. "You really do know way too much about my life, you know that right?"

"Please," Vincent said setting down the coffee cups and box of pastries down. "The entire town has been following the whole situation. I think all of us will breathe easier when you guys sign on the dotted line and that adorable little ragamuffin officially is going to stay here in Eureka. Where he belongs."

"Here here." Carter said raising his coffee cup in a toast that the few other patrons of the cafe joined in on.

"Thanks guys. Now I better get home before those rug rats drive their mother up a wall." Zane said nodding at his two friends before grabbing breakfast and heading out the door.

It was only a few blocks from the café to the house and Zane made the trip quickly. Opening the front door to a surprisingly still quiet house Zane dropped the pastries on the kitchen table and head upstairs. Tanner and Emma's rooms were still quiet. Jo was still sleeping soundly but Neil was cooing and wiggling up a storm. After setting both coffees down, he picked up his youngest son. "Good morning to you too. Thank you for not waking up your Mom. Let's go get you some breakfast and maybe a clean diaper too. Sound good?"

Neil just blew spit bubbles and gurgled happily. Jo let out a snore and rolled over. With a laugh Zane and Neil quietly exited the bedroom. In the hall, Emma was standing arms crossed, lips pouting and a scowl on her tiny face. "What?" Zane teased pouting back.

"I hungry Daddy." She said sticking out her bottom lip further.

"Well you are in luck baby girl." He said as he shifted Neil to cradle him in one arm while scooping Emma up into the other. "I stopped by Vincent's and picked up breakfast. I bet he put your favorite maple bar in there."

Emma clapped her hands. "Yum Yum" Zane set her down as they reached the bottom of the stairs. She tore off in the direction of the table. He grabbed a plate from the kitchen and opened the box placing Emma's favorite in front of her. "Let me change Neil and I'll get you some milk."

With practiced skill Zane changed the baby, made a bottle and poured Emma a glass of milk.

"Tank you." Emma said as she took a large drink of milk.

Soft footsteps came down the stairs. A messy haired still sleepy little boy came into the kitchen. "Good morning little man. You hungry?"

"Yes Daddy" He said climbing into a chair next to his sister. Zane's heart still clutched when Tanner called him Daddy. He had only been doing it for a few months. "Can I have a muffin?"

"Yes you may and would you like a glass of milk too?" Tanner nodded and Zane put a plate, muffin and milk in front of the toddler.

About thirty minutes later Jo joined the family downstairs. "Thank you for the coffee, you left yours upstairs by the way." Jo kissed her husband and took the baby from him. "You could have woken me up too."

"Nah, I was up and you were snoring so peacefully. These three aren't too much to handle on my own for a few minutes. Right kiddos?" Zane smiled at the two sitting at the table. Both had full mouths so simply nodded in agreement. "See." Zane kissed her pulling back quickly.

"Well it was nice to be able to take an uninterrupted shower for once and I do not snore." She swatted his arm. "Now you need to hit the shower and then we have to get these guys ready to go. It's a big day today."

Furrowing his brow in mock confusion, "Something big is happening today? Why didn't you tell me. I would have cleared my day."

"Jackass" She hissed pushing him up the stairs. "Go we don't want to be late for this."

An hour later the kids were dressed in their Sunday best and Zane was running down the stairs. "Hey Jo, which one of these goes better with this shirt?" He held out two ties for her to inspect.

"You're wearing a tie? I haven't seen you where a tie since the wedding." She pointed to the one that best matched his outfit.

He put it around his neck and let her help him. "Today is important; I wanted to look my best. You look great by the way." Jo was wearing a black knee length pencil skirt, a silk pale yellow blouse, black heels and was wearing her hair down. She had been wearing her hair down ever since he got back from Astreaus, maybe since she got back from her walk about. He wasn't really sure but even three years later the sight of her hair curling around her shoulders still brought a smile to his face.

"Thanks just wanted to look my best for this thing.". She finished tying his tie and kissed him. " Let's get this crew loaded so we can be on time."

* * *

><p>Zane was honestly surprised that the drive to the county courthouse (40 miles away) took longer then the actual time they spent in front of the judge. He was even more surprised that the all six Carters, the Deacons, Fargo and Holly had all showed up for the hearing. Like Carter had told him this morning this was simply a formality. Just getting the judge to finalize the adoption paperwork and the change in Tanner's last name. Their friends insisted they had wanted to be there when this formality became a reality.<p>

But the event of today that really took Zane's breath away was coming into a packed Cafe Diem for lunch. It seemed like half the town was there for the party. Vincent had put up streamers, balloons and a huge banner that said _Happy Adoption Day Tanner Donovan!_

"Thank you so much Vincent but you didn't have to do all of this." Jo said when she finally caught the proprietor as he brought out another tray of appetizers.

"Oh this," Vincent waved a hand around the restaurant "is nothing. Just a little way that we can show you, Zane and Tanner how glad we are that sweet little boy is now an official Eurekan. He's a part of our family here too and we really are glad he's not going anywhere."

"Well I am very glad that Tanner gets to stay too." Jo said before heading over to where Emma was calling for her.

Soon Zane made his way through the crowd to Jo. "Hey JoJo." He ran a hand down her arm.

"Hey yourself, where are the boys?" She swung Emma onto her hip.

"Grace nabbed Neil as soon as we walked in. Zoë is watching Tanner, Jenna and Tommy." Emma reached out for her dad and Zane took her Jo.

"So how does it feel to be the father of three? Officially?" Jo asked teasing.

"I love it. This is a better life then I ever thought I would have and hopefully we can add a couple more…" Jo gave him a scathing look. "In a year or two. We don't have a houseful yet."

Jo couldn't help but smile, he was right life was better then she could have ever imagined. "One more, after Neil has turned one and we need a bigger house with a huge back yard, with a tree house. And we need a bigger car."

Sealing their agreement with a kiss Zane said "You've got a deal. And a tree house is an awesome idea. We could do a Tardis style tree house with its own AI…" Jo listened halfheartedly as Zane prattled on about tree house plans. She knew if he pushed she would give him a dozen kids. Between her amazing husband, their wonderful friends and their perfect kids she wondered how she had gotten so lucky.

**Wanted to give you guys a nice fluffy chapter for a holiday gift. Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all. **


	10. Chapter 10

**This is set Christmas night 4 years after Tanner came to Eureka. So Tanner is four almost five (his birthday is in March). Emma is three almost four (Her birthday is in January) and baby Neil is 19 months old (His birthday is in May) Just wanting to give everyone reference since I keep jumping time. This is just another (Short) fluffy chapter. At least two maybe three more chapters after this one**

Jo had just finished picking up the last of the new toys from the living room of the new, much larger house. Six large bedrooms and four baths took up the entire upstairs. A huge open living room/dining room that connected to a large kitchen on the ground floor. There was also a large playroom off the living room with a half bath. The basement housed a home lab for Zane and a firing range with gun storage for Jo. The back yard (a whole two acres) had a swimming pool, dojo and of course a tree house that would put most peoples houses to shame. Zane and Fargo had way too much fun designing and building that thing.

Today had been what Zane referred to a controlled chaos. All three kids had mountains of toys to open before they had headed over to the Carter's for the traditional Christmas Day party and dinner. SARAH insisted they spend the day there. Jo had learned to never tick off that particular AI. Tanner had gotten a lot of sports equipment; Uncle Jack was excited to show Tanner his patented curve ball. Emma had gotten computer games and books. For Neil, Santa had brought puzzles. The kid was a whiz at putting together jigsaw puzzles. It was amazing just how different those three could be

But there was still one present that had to be handed out. This one was the perfect Christmas gift. Jo pulled the small box out of its hiding spot before grabbing her hot chocolate and curling up on the end of the couch in front of the crackling fire.

"All snug in their beds." Zane said as he ambled into room and joined Jo on the couch. "Perfect day JoJo."

Smiling into her cup Jo agreed. "It was a pretty great day. But I don't think it's perfect… yet."

"Oh yeah? What else does this day need to be perfect?" Zane pulled her into his lap.

"This" She said handing the small wrapped box to him.

"Aww JoJo, you didn't have to get me another present." He said with a gleam in his eye. "You already gave me so much."

"Think of this one as a family gift."

Pulling off the paper and emptying the box into his hand Zane looked puzzled. "It's a key? We already live together."

Jo rolled her eyes. "It's not a house key; it's a key to a brand new car. An Escalade."

Zane still looked slightly confused. "Thank you."

For a genius sometimes he was a little thick. "We had a deal remember? About having another baby…"

His eyes lit up "One more after Neil turns one, we have a bigger house and a bigger car."

"The Escalade seats eight." Jo nodded.

"So does this mean you're ready to try for number four or you're already pregnant?"

"Already pregnant, Allison confirmed yesterday." Jo couldn't keep the smile off her face. "But there is **one** part of the deal that we just can't keep now."

He apparently didn't hear the last part. "So that's why she kept smiling at me and giving me strange looks all day. When are we due?" His grin even wider then hers.

"I'm due in 34 weeks maybe sooner. Twins tend to come early." She waited for her words to sink in and she knew the instant the word twins penetrated that brain of his.

He jumped up pulling her with him. "We're having twins?" Zane had lifted her off her feet and was spinning her in circles.

"Yes Zane twins. But please put me down. Pregnant and dizzy is not a good combo." Jo was still laughing. "I figured I was pregnant but something felt off about this one. So Allison ran some scans and low and behold two baby Donovans."

"Why didn't you tell me? I would have come with you." He set her back down.

"You had a major test run yesterday and I wanted to surprise you."

"How did you manage the car on short notice?" Zane was constantly amazed by his wife.

"Turns out I have some pull with the head of the requisitions department and the director of Global. Fargo gave me the keys at the party." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Twins." He said in disbelief as he rested his forehead on hers, one of his hands splayed across her stomach. "Now today is perfect. Merry Christmas Josefina."

Jo pulled him closer and right before their lips met she whispered. "Merry Christmas Zane."


	11. Chapter 11

**This is set 5 months after the Christmas. So Jo is now 6 months pregnant with the twins. Eureka is still not mine, just messing around for fun.**

The day had started off like any normal day. Zane had some big department head meeting (his absolute least favorite part about heading up the physics department.). Luckily Jo was not needed at the project meeting so she had met Carter for lunch instead.

"Ok that's a burger medium rare with ketchup and fries for the Sheriff. And a steak medium, potatoes, steamed vegetables, hot rolls and a pineapple milkshake for Jo." Vincent said setting the food down on the table. "Anything else I can get you guys?"

"I'm good." Carter said before digging into his burger.

"I'm sure I'll want desert, oh a big slice of apple pie... al a mode. Thanks Vince." Jo added before attacking her own meal.

"Hungry much?" Carter said as he eyed the large plate of food in front of his friend.

"Don't look at me like that." Jo said taking another bite. "Do you know how many calories it takes to grow _**two **_people? I am always hungry, so much more then the last two pregnancies."

"Well I have no personal experience with that, so that would be a no." He grinned at her.

"Do _you_ have a super power?" Jo asked straight faced.

"Currently?" Carter shrugged. "I'd have to say no… again."

"Well my current super power is growing people and until you start creating human life you don't get to comment." She stared daggers. "Got it?"

Carter held up his hands in surrender. "Sorry, you think I would learn not to discuss the eating habits of a pregnant woman by now. "

Jo snorted "Yeah I thought you would too." She grinned at him "Hopefully though this is my last pregnancy though."

It was his turn to snort. "If you're lucky. That husband of yours wants his own baseball team. Who would have ever thought that Zane Donovan would have been the quintessential family man…And don't give me that look I do occasional use big words… correctly."

"Speaking of family men, kids, and baseball when does t-ball start? Tanner and Emma are both so excited. Although Emma will probably try to over analyze trajectory and force the entire time she's playing. Joys of having a physicist for a dad. Tanner's my athlete though. His curve ball is getting good" Jo asked as she ate.

"Next Saturday, had to push it back a week. Don't want to miss Neil's birthday party."

"I still can't believe my baby turns two this week." Jo said a little teary eyed. Damn hormones.

"Just wait until your oldest is about to graduate medical school like mine is. That's when you start to feel old." Carter shook a French fry at her.

"Thank goodness my oldest is only five. I still have twenty years before I have to feel old." She laughed plucking the fry out of his hand.

And that is when the day changed. "Josie." A familiar voice called out from behind Jo, causing her heart to stop.

Turning to face a man she hadn't seen or really heard from since running into him at the airport over 2 years ago. She had thought once the adoption had gone through and her brother no longer felt tethered to Tanner things might change. She had been wrong. "Ricco, long time no see." She kept her voice flat.

"Wow Josie you're pregnant." His gaze dropped to her prominent belly.

"Well, Captain Obvious, no how's Tanner or how are you?" Crossing her arms over her chest Jo starred daggers at her brother. "Yes I'm pregnant and not for the first time. But you would know that is you ever bothered to actually read or reply to your emails." Clenching her jaw she took slow deep breaths. Letting her blood pressure get too high was not good for the twins. "What brings you back to Eureka?"

Her brother stared at the floor. "I'm retiring from the Army and I've been seeing a therapist…" He took a deep breath. "I've made some mistakes Jo. There are some things I need to make right."

"Mistakes? Mistakes? It has been over two years since I have heard more then a peep out of you. Four years of zero contact with your son. That's more then just 'some mistakes' Ricco." Jo had to fight back her anger. Figuring it was better to just remove herself from the situation then to let it escalate, she went to leave.

"I know, I'm sorry but Jo can I see him? I really want to see him." Ricco asked stopping Jo from leaving the café.

"No, absolutely not. Not right now." Jo kept walking.

"He's my son, Jo not yours, mine." Ricco grabbed her arm hard, pulling her back. "I have every right to see my son. And if you don't let me I will have to call my lawyer."

Jo paled in shock for a moment before finding her voice.

"Brother or not if you do not remove your hand willingly, so help me God, I will make you." Jo's anger at her brother radiated off of her. "I know he's biologically your son but we haven't heard from you in years. Nick had to fly to Germany to get you to sign the papers so Zane and I could adopt him. So as far as I'm concerned and legally Tanner is my son. And right now I need to protect him."

"Protect him? From me? I'm his father; you are his aunt and cannot stop me." He tightened his grip on her arm, anger rising in his voice. "I wan't to see him. Now!"

Carter stepped up trying to get between the siblings. "Ricco why don't you take your hands off Jo and let's take this outside."

"Back off lawman, this is between Jo and me. But maybe we should take this outside." Ricco tried to grab Jo's other arm.

Huge mistake. She may be small but she was scrappy and freakishly strong. Finally reaching her breaking point, her fist connected to his nose with a sickening crunch.

"What the hell Josie? I think you broke my nose." Ricco involuntarily let go of his sister and clutched at his face.

Vincent handed Carter a napkin. Shoving it into Ricco's face he said "Both of you let's go. Some place a little more private. Like my office."

"Good because I may want to press charges." Ricco spit out. "And then I want to see my son."

* * *

><p>In small towns gossip spreads like wild fire. So it only took about thirty minutes for news of the café brawl to reach Global and Zane. Of course by then the tale was greatly exaggerated.<p>

"I heard that Chief Donovan took down three men by herself before Carter could break up the fight." One of the lab techs was saying.

"That woman is pretty dangerous, even if she is pregnant." The other one agreed before looking up to see Zane standing nearby. The second lab tech grabbed the firsts arm and both scurried away.

"Hell" Zane said pulling out his phone to call Jo. No answer, dialing again he tried to reach Carter.

"Sheriff's Office Deputy Andy speaking." The robot really was too cheerful.

"Hey Andy, its Zane. Is Jo there by any chance?"

"Unfortunately she is not but I believe Mrs. Donovan is currently at home taking a nap. Would you like for me to run by and go check on her?"

"No thank you. Is Carter there?" Zane pinched the bridge of his nose. If something had been wrong Andy would have told him.

"Yes Sheriff Carter is here. Let me get him."

Zane heard Andy say something to get Carter before the phone was passed.

"Hey Zane. What's up?"

"Bout to ask you the same question. Heard some lab techs talking about Jo taking down a couple of guys a Café Diem today. She wasn't answering her phone so…"

"Jo's fine and it was one guy. And the guy had it coming. Wouldn't let go of her even after being told to let go, so she broke his nose."

"What? Who the hell is this guy?" Zane knew that even a pregnant Jo was more then capable of taking care of herself. It didn't stop him from worrying though.

"Her brother Ricco" Jack said slowly.

"Where is he now?" Ok this was turning into a strange conversation.

"In my jail cell, until Jo decides to drop the assault charges. He tried to press charges on her. But he laid hands on her first, so the broken nose was self defense. No matter what the guy says and unfortunately he is saying a lot."

"What does that mean?" Zane asked confused.

"It means that I think you need to hire a lawyer. Because it sounds like you dear brother in law is going to try and sue you for custody of your son."

"Shit. Does Jo know that yet?" Sitting down at his computer, Zane started composing an email to their adoption attorney. Just to make sure the i's were dotted and the t's were crossed in the adoption paperwork.

"I'm sure she has an idea. She left about ten minutes ago saying that she needed to take a nap."

"Thanks Carter. Can you let me know when you let Ricco out?"

"You bet. Let me know if you guys need anything. Ok?"

"I will, thanks Carter." Zane hung up. This was not going to be good. What the hell was that man thinking? Four years of not wanting to see Tanner. The idiot had run in the opposite direction the last time that little boy had been with in fifty feet of him. It had even taken a personal trip from Nick to get Ricco to sign the papers giving up his parental rights.

Jo had wanted to go but she had been pregnant with Neil and had thought that Zane going by himself probably wouldn't be the best idea. So Nick had volunteered to head over on his leave. Apparently Ricco had been hesitant at first but had signed. Nick had sworn there was no physical convincing involved.

Taking a deep breath Zane headed out of GD in search of his wife. Honestly this was his worst nightmare. It would have been better for everyone if that one particular Lupo, the one sitting in Carter's jail cell, had never come back.

Zane's own dad had always been in and out of his life. Every few months Troy would saunter back into his mom's good graces and promise both of them the world. For a few weeks life was good for the three of them. Inevitably though, Troy would grow bored of playing the family man and he'd take off, leaving both Helen and Zane broken hearted.

A long time ago, Zane had made himself a promise. If, and at the time it had been a big if, if he ever had kids, he would always be around for them. Having a parent flit in and out of your life can really screw you over. Not that he blamed his dad for all the screwed up things that had happened in his life. But it had definitely shaped who he had become.

Pulling up to their house, Zane noted that Jo's car was in the driveway but the nanny's was not. Opening the front door he called "JoJo are you home?"

"Mrs. Donovan is in the upstairs master bedroom." The house's AI answered.

"Thanks." Zane muttered as he took the stairs two at a time. As he pushed his head through the door he found her sitting in the middle of the bed surrounded by several open half packed suitcases. "Planning a last minute trip babe?" He said crossing the room and moving a suitcase so he could sit next to her. "Hope you weren't planning on going without me." He wrapped an arm around her.

"I guess you know Ricco's in town?". She sniffed loudly.

"Yeah I'd heard that. Where are the kids?"

"At the park with the nanny." Jo said wiping a tear away. "With instructions to not let anyone she doesn't know near them."

"Carter promised to call before he let your brother out." He paused. "Want to tell me what you're doing with all the luggage?"

"Thinking about taking the family on a nice long trip to places unknown…" Her cheeks flushed slightly.

"Running away… Seriously Jo?" He let a small sigh escape.

"Hey I am having pregnancy induced hysteria right now, ok. I'm worried he's here to take Tanner away."

"Legally he can't do that. Tanner is our son in every way that matters. This is why we hired the best adoption lawyer in the state to handle all of this." He kissed her temple. "And that is why I have already sent him a email letting him know that Ricco may be looking to contest the adoption. We played this by the book and we will fight anyone who tries to break apart our family. Promise."

"I know, momentary lapse in judgment. I just don't know what to do? He got upset earlier when I wouldn't let him immediately see Tanner. He scared me with his insistence and I broke his nose."

"Yeah and that story is all over town by now. Just so you know I find it totally hot that even pregnant with twins you can still take down a man almost twice your size."

"Some things never change." Jo rolled her eyes

"You like it." His fingers traced random patterns on her arm.

"Never said I didn't." She captured his lips with hers. Melting into the warm comfort of his arms.

* * *

><p>Later that night after dinner, a family game of Yahtzee and all the kids were in their rooms for bed, Carter called. Apparently Ricco's fiancétherapist had showed up to bail him out of jail and they were on their way over to the Donovan residence.

"Would you like me to have Andy escort them out of town?" Carter asked.

"Thanks but no. I want to see what my dear brother has to say for himself first... So have Andy wait about twenty minutes before he comes over." Jo sighed.

"You got it. Let me know how things go." Carter said before hanging up.

A few minutes later a car's headlights flashed in the window signaling a visitors arrival. Jo and Zane stepped out on the front porch, not willing to let them inside the house.

Ricco and a tall blonde woman stepped out of the car and walked up to the porch. "Evening Josie, nice stunt having me locked up behind bars all day."

"It was no stunt Ricco. I asked you to turn loose of me, you didn't and then you tried to drag me outside. I am obviously pregnant and was fearing for the baby so I defended myself." Jo said keeping an even tone. "The Sheriff kept you there until you made bail."

Ricco snorted "You're special forces, registered as a lethal weapon."

"Sounds a lot like your CV, only I've been out for almost ten years and again I'm pregnant. Makes a roundhouse kick much more difficult…" She crossed her arms and sat down in one of the rocking chairs on the front porch. "Why are you here?"

"Not going to invite us inside?" Ricco asked coolly.

"No." Zane said sitting on the railing next to Jo's chair. "The kids are in bed and we don't want to wake them up. But please sit." He gestured to the porch swing.

"Are you going to introduce us to your friend?" Jo asked nodding at the blonde.

"This is my fiancé and former therapist Rachel King. Rachel this is my sister Jo and her husband Zane." Rachel shook hands with both of them.

"Congratulations. How long have you two been together?" Zane asked. Quirking an eyebrow at the 'former therapist'. Certainly that had to be a conflict of interest.

"We've known each other almost a year but have only been dating a few months." Rachel gave Zane a charming flirtatious smile. Zane put his hand on Jo's shoulder.

"Let's cut to the chase here." Ricco said leaning forward. "I came back for Tanner. I should have never given away my rights. Thank you for watching him the last few years but now that I have my head on straight I'm ready to be his father. This may be tough especially on your daughter, Emily, but Tanner needs to come home with me. Rachel and I are getting married and moving to Vermont. Our flight leaves in three days. I hope you both understand and will have him ready to go no later then the day after tomorrow."

Talk about getting to the point. "Wow, you have some nerve." Jo rose quickly to her feet but grabbed Zane's arm when she got dizzy.

"I think it's time for both of you to go." Zane said helping Jo to the door.

"We expected this reaction," Rachel said still smiling. "This is not a spur of the moment decision I assure you. Ricco and I have talked about this extensively. This is what will be best for everyone, I promise."

By the angry look on Jo's face she was about to say something to aggravate the situation so Zane cut her off. "Please leave our property, right now. And stay away from our family." Noticing Andy pulling up he added. "Looks like the town Deputy is here to show you the way out. And anything more either of you has to say can be said to our attorney. Andy will be more then happy to get you her number."

Both Rachel and Ricco looked stunned, evidently expecting resistance but not the Sheriff's department and lawyers. Zane pushed Jo into the house and walked quickly to the deputy. Exchanging a few words before slipping past the interlopers and back into his house.

For a day that had started so normally it had ended on such a sour note.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry this took longer than I expected. I had a huge project that required a couple late nights at work and then a dang computer virus. Anyway here you go.**

The morning after Ricco's visit to the Donovan house started with a bang. Literally. Jo and Zane were setting breakfast for the kids on the table when a crash followed by screaming came from the play room. Zane made it there first since Jo was no longer as light on her feet as she used to be. Tanner was throwing books off the newly toppled bookshelf while Emma cried in the corner. Jo entered with Neil trailing behind, his trusty blanket in hand.

"I hate you!" Tanner said as he threw a book at his sister.

Zane caught it. "What is going on here?" He demanded in his best 'dad voice'.

"Tanner's being means Daddy." Emma sniffed. "He said that it's not fairs cause he has to leave and I get to stay. Cause he was 'dopted and I wasn't."

Looking back and forth between his oldest children Zane was confused. Had they heard the conversation with Ricco last night?

"What are you talking about sweetie?" Jo asked kneeling down beside Emma.

Tanner answered "We heard you last night on the porch with those people. He said he was gonna take me away. And you didn't tell him no. He said we were leaving and moving to Vermont." Tanner crossed his arms, tears forming in his eyes. "You said we were a family Daddy. You lied. You're gonna just let him take me."

"Oh Tanner…" Zane said his voice catching in his throat. Of course they had no intention of handing their son over. But thinking back on the conversation, Tanner was right. They hadn't said no. They just asked Ricco and hid fiance to leave. Poor kid must have been up all night worried that he was going to be forced to leave the only home he'd ever known. Zane kneeled down to meet the eyes of his oldest son. "Listen to me. Mom and I have no intention of giving you away. We are a family and we love you. You are staying right here with us. No one is giving you away. Do you understand?"

Tanner nodded and wiped away a tear that had slid down his face. "But who was that man Daddy?"

It was Jo who supplied the answer. "That was my oldest brother Ricco. And yes he is your birth father. Remember we talked about who he was?" They had never hidden the fact that Tanner was adopted. Or who his birth parents were. "But we are your mommy and daddy and that is never going to change."

"Never?" Tanner asked voice squeaking.

"Never." Zane ruffled his hair. "We promise." He wrapped his son in a hug. "Now you need to apologize to your sister and then you need to clean up the mess you made."

"Yes Daddy." Tanner said letting go of his dad and walked over to his mom and Emma. "I'm sorry I was mean sissy. Forgive me?"

Emma smiled a little more timidly then normal, but nodded.

Zane had set the bookshelf back up. "Ok Em, Neil breakfast. Tanner you can join us when you have this cleaned up. Nanny Laura will be over soon and I think she's going to take you guys over to SARAH today. So you guys can play with Jenna and Tommy. So let's get a move on."

He helped Jo to her feet while the younger two headed out to the kitchen. Tanner cleaned up the books quickly. Looking sheepish he slipped past his parents and out of the room. When he was out of ear shot Jo collapsed into Zane's arms.

"My poor baby," She said trying not to cry. "How could he think that we would just hand him back over? I mean yeah we would have after Ricco's deployment but now. No way. He's ours. Ricco can't just take him now." Tears were falling down her face now. The combination of a heart broken son and twice the normal pregnancy hormones reduced her to a sniveling mess in no time.

"Shhh, everything is going to be ok. Adoptions are really hard to overturn and we just need to keep letting Tanner know how much we love him." Zane stroked her hair and let her cry.

"We shouldn't leave him alone today. Laura may not be able to handle it if Ricco tries something." Jo said pulling back a fraction.

Zane shook his head. "SARAH is one of the safest places in town and you already have one of your men on protection duty. But if you want to accompany them or we can call Jack or Andy…"

"No you're right. The bunker is the safest place for them… and Ricco wouldn't make it past the city limit if he tries anything." Jo wiped a few errant tears from her face. "I'm just being overly emotional. Sorry."

His thumb stroked her cheek, "There is nothing to be sorry for. We'll call the lawyer later and hopefully that will put your mind at ease."

* * *

><p>Hours later and after a discussion with their lawyer Jo felt immensely better about the situation. Zane had been right adoptions were incredibly hard to over turn. Ricco couldn't just change his mind and undo his parental rights termination. He would have to prove that Jo and Zane had somehow coerced him into giving away his rights or that they had gained custody of Tanner by fraud. Neither of which were true, although Ricco's lawyer would probably try to convince a judge that he had never intended to give Tanner up for adoption. Still the burden of proof rested with her brother not them.<p>

So later that day as she once again sat in Café Diem it felt as if the weight of the world had been lifted off her shoulders. In a few minutes Zane would be heading to SARAH to pick up the kids and then it was going to be another family dinner and game night. Just as it always had been and just as it always would be.

The door to the café tinkled as it opened. A very angry Ricco entered. "Where is he Jo? This is getting ridiculous." He slammed a hand down on the counter.

"My son is safely being looked after with his brother and sister." Jo stood and grabbed the takeout boxes Vincent had just set down in front of her. "Now if you will excuse me. I have to get dinner to my family."

"Cut the crap and give me my son." Ricco blocked her path. Surreptitiously behind the counter Vincent called the Sheriff for back up.

"Why now? Why after four years of ignoring the fact that Tanner existed are you suddenly interested in taking him away from the only stable environment he has ever known?" Jo asked sitting back down trying not to draw a further crowd.

"Because he's mine and you can't just keep him. I have right too." Ricco sat down on a stool and faced her. His entire body tense, ready to pounce if Jo made a move towards the door.

Sighing Jo shook her head. "No you don't. You signed away your rights over a year ago remember." She refused to raise her voice. "So again why after telling me that you weren't cut out to be a parent, do you now want to take Tanner?"

"Maybe I found out about your husbands felonious past and don't want a man like that raising my son." Ricco leaned in "You should have told me about his past Jo."

The corners of her mouth twitched. "When was the last time you actually read one of my emails? I spent the better part of two years complaining about Zane in email form." Mentally she breathed a sigh of relief. Thankful Zane had gone through every email she had ever sent Ricco due to his paranoia that his past would disqualify the adoption. "So as far as I'm concerned you knew all about his past before you dropped Tanner off. And since he received a full pardon, nothing in his past can be used against him."

"Just because he's been pardoned doesn't mean I can't use it against him in court. He's a felon Jo." Ricco's voice was once again rising.

"His record has been sealed and classified. It won't hold up." How dare he bring this up now? "The only thing that the courts will find that you can use is that my husband is an acclaimed scientist. A Nobel Laureate in fact. And that his is a devoted family man who has raised your son since he was a baby."

"He still has a pattern of reckless behavior, getting kicked out of all of those schools…"

"He was a kid. Did you check the case file from the adoption?" Jo felt smug when Ricco looked confused. The guy hadn't even read the case file? "You really should read it."

"Why all it's going to have is the papers of both Kim and I giving up our parental rights." Ricco shrugged. "And I can just have Kim say I forced her to sign them or that Nick forced me. Either way I'll get him back."

Closing her eyes Jo took a deep breath. At least she wasn't the only one Ricco hadn't talked to but she hadn't thought she'd have to break bad news to him. "Read the file. You'll find personal reference letters for Zane from several of the most prominent scientists alive today. As well as a four star General, influential people at the head of the DOD, senators, congressmen and a former president"

Her brother looked impressed "A president?"

"Zane saved his bacon once… You will also find copies of every single email I sent to you since I've had Tanner. There are letters from both Nicky and Tony attesting to your disinterest in Tanner. Statements from members of your unit attesting to the fact that Nicky didn't coerce you to sign away your rights…"

Ricco cut her off "You guys really covered your bases."

"We hired the best adoption attorney in the state. You will have an incredibly hard time overthrowing the ruling. And we will fight you if you try and take him away. So save yourself the time and effort."

"Jo I'm your brother…"

"And Tanner is **my son** and I will do everything I can to protect him."

"Then I will have Kim say that I forced her to sign away her rights. Adoption null and void." Again Ricco looked smug.

Jo laid a hand on her brother's arm. "Ricco, Kim died in a car crash, almost six months ago."

"What?" He looked stunned. "How come no one told me?"

"You don't take our phone calls or read our emails. In order to get you attention we have to track you across the globe or literally run into you." She hadn't wanted to tell him like this.

"I'll find another way to get Tanner back then."

"Why now? Why are you so adamant to get him back now?" Jo was getting frustrated again.

Ricco took a deep breath and revealed the last of his secrets. "About a year ago I was diagnosed with cancer. I'm fine now. But I can't have children of my own anymore. I started seeing Rachel, as a therapist, after the diagnosis. She thought it would be good for me, for both of us, to have my son back. She wants lots of kids but I can't give her any."

"I'm sorry that you went through that. If you would have called maybe we could have been there for you." Despite everything Jo really did still love her brother. "We are still family Ricco."

"Then you understand why I need you to give him back." He looked hopeful. "Can I see him now?"

"No." Jo stood again. "I need you to understand that my first priority is the welfare of my kids and you are already disrupting Tanner's stability. So for now you have to stay away."

"Fine then you will hear from my lawyer."

"Fine, if that's what it takes. See you in court." Jo walked towards the door. Ricco made to follow her but at that moment Carter walked in and stopped him.

"What's the problem Sheriff?" Ricco asked his eyes following Jo as she walked down the street.

"Just you, bothering the my citizens." Carter gave him a cheesy fake grin. "Would you like me to show you the way out of town?"

"No thanks. I think I can find it myself." Ricco side stepped the Sheriff and walked to his car. This was getting him nowhere. He needed to get out of town and come up with a plan. driving down the road out of town it didn't escape his notice that headlight followed him to the city limits.


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is set in September, four months after Ricco has returned and 2 months after the birth of the twins, Samantha and Erica.**

His foot tapped nervously under the table. Courthouses made him nervous, he had a long history with them and only on rare occasions had the outcome been favorable. A smile tugged at Zane's lips when he thought back to his only two happy run ins with a courthouse. The first had been when he had come with Jo get their marriage license. The whole time they stood in line he stared at her wondering how he got so damn lucky. The second had been the day Tanner's adoption had been finalized. That was one of the top five days of his life, along with his wedding day and the births of the other kids. But it was the second courthouse event that brought them here today.

Jo laid a hand on his leg to quiet his tapping, her way of trying to tell him to not be nervous. Ha, he could see her biting her bottom lip. A tell tale sign that her insides were churning just as much as his were. And why wouldn't they be? After four months of harassment by Ricco. Four months of him showing up on their doorstep at all hours of the night, not caring about newborn twins or the older children already being in bed. Four months of Jo's older brother basically trying to stalk them, after today everything would be settled, hopefully.

Andy and Carter had escorted Ricco out of town dozens of times, and had arrested him on the three occasions he had tried to break into GD. God the man was stupid for trying that, he was now facing charges from the military. And he was warned if he kept if up he'd be charged with treason.

The whole town was on pins and needles waiting for this to be over, hopefully with the judge ruling in favor of the Donovan family. So it was no surprise that the residents of Eureka now packed the lobby and the courtroom. Their core group of friends sat immediately behind them, joined by both Nick and Tony. All of the kids had stayed back at SARAH with both theirs and the Carter's nannies, everyone felt safer that way.

"You honor," Ricco's attorney began her closing arguments. "My client wants nothing more then to have a relationship, a father/son relationship, with his biological son. Dr. and Mrs. Donovan have been denying him his rights. With Dr. Donovan's questionable past, I mean kicked out of three prestigious Ivy League schools all before the age of twenty. The fact that Mrs. Donovan attacked her brother, breaking his nose when he simply asked to see **his** son and the fact that this couple has four other children, simply proves that the best possible place for Tanner is back with his father and stepmother."

Ricco and Rachel looked smug as she flashed the new ring on her finger. Maybe they thought that this would help their case. Who knows, but he felt Jo tense beside him. It was her mother's ring on that woman's finger. Sure being the oldest Ricco had been given the ring to give to whom ever he wanted. The same way Jo as the only girl had been given her father's ring. The ring Zane now wore on his hand. But it didn't take the sting out her brother's betrayal.

The opposing attorney continued her little tirade. "The Donovan's don't have the time to devote to five children and since Tanner would be the only child of the Lupo's he would have their undivided attention. I'm not saying that Ricco is perfect. Sure, he's made a few mistakes but who amongst us hasn't? He knows that he should have never allowed the adoption to go forward. But he felt pressured into making an immediate decision. Now he knows that he and Rachel can give Tanner the stability that he needs, without interference from his aunt and uncle.

I think that we have proven that the best placement for Tanner is with his father, his biological father. I urge you to reunite this family today. Thank you." She sat cockiness etched on her mousey features, making Zane's blood boil.

Their attorney shot the couple a warm smile before standing addressing the judge. "Your honor, Mr. Lupo keeps trying to convince everyone that his rights have been violated here. I ask you what rights he actually has."

"When Tanner was only nine months old, his father left him in his sister's care. It was honorable that he found the best home for his son while he faced along term deployment. But he knew that his sister was involved and living with Dr. Donovan at the time and had zero objections to Zane's presence in Tanner's life. In fact he was so unconcerned that he didn't seek any contact with his son for the duration of his deployment.

"You can see that emails were sent every few days with details of how Tanner was thriving in his new environment. But did Mr. Lupo respond to his sister? No, he couldn't even be bothered to open the emails. When Mr. Lupo returned stateside did he attempt to reunite with his son? No, he practically ran away from him during an unexpected meeting in an airport with the Donovan's."

Jo's hand twitched inside Zane's as they both remembered the encounter.

"In fact he told his sister to send him whatever paperwork was necessary to make her custody of Tanner permanent. So Mrs. Donovan did and Ricco Lupo signed away his parental rights. That was almost three years ago. Did he contest the actual adoption that took place two years ago, in this very court room? No.

Mr. Lupo didn't decide that he wanted ant rights to Tanner until it was convenient for him. He shows up out of the blue one day and physical restrains Jo, who was six months pregnant at the time. Both she and the town sheriff asked him to remove his hands. Only when he refused and tried to force her outside did was she compelled to use force against a former Green Beret. A man who could have out powered her at that time."

Zane knew if she hadn't been pregnant Ricco would have been no threat at all but that far pregnant with the twins… The stress of the whole situation had her on bed rest only two weeks after her brother had shown up.

"Does Mr. Lupo now have the right to stalk and scare the Donovan children because he doesn't get his way? Does he have the right to harass my clients? Does he have the right to attempt to break into a restricted area in an attempt to further intimidate my clients?"

Ricco shifted uncomfortably in his chair. Zane had to fight to keep the smirk off his face. The last thing he wanted to do was to appear arrogant or condescending in front of the judge. Too much was at stake today.

"The only thing that Jo and Zane Donovan have done for the past four, almost five years is love and care for Tanner. And in return have been harassed, stalked and had their good names drug threw the mud. And as for not being able to afford or properly care for five children, you've seen that Dr. Donovan holds several lucrative patents and both have stable high paying jobs. All five children have trust and college funds and look around you… Almost their entire community and both remaining Lupo brothers have come here today to show you that these two parents have a huge support system in place. I, for one, wish that I had been raised in such a loving home and a loving community. Tanner belongs with the only people he has every really known as his parents Jo and Zane Donovan. Thank you."

Their attorney sat back down, her face stoic.

The judge leaned forward and looked appraisingly at the four adults fighting for custody of one young man and then to the packed court room. He saw Nick place a hand on Jo's shoulder in support. He saw the worry from the Donovans and the township of Eureka. And he saw the ill gained confidence on the face of former Green Beret Ricco Lupo and his wife.

Clearing his throat he began to speak. "After hearing all the evidence from both sides I have reached my decision in this case."

Zane held his breath and waited for the judge to speak. Hoping for a third good outcome.

"I have been on the bench for 30 years and I take every case before me seriously. Adoptions, even those from within a family, are no small feat and are incredibly hard to undo. In the case of Tanner Donovan's adoption, I see that all of the proper steps were taken and rules were followed."

The knot in Zane's chest eased slightly.

"Mr. Lupo, you had zero contact with your son in over four years. Most of which was caused by your disinterest. You voluntarily terminated your rights knowing that your sister and her husband intended to adopt Tanner. Some decisions in life have consequences that you cannot undo. And to be honest you should consider yourself lucky that they cared for him in your absence…"

Jo squeezed his hand tighter, if possible, than she ever had while in labor. They could both feel the moment about to arrive. The moment when they would know the fate of our family.

"Therefore my final ruling is that the adoption of Tanner Donovan…" A hush fell over the crowd "stands. He remains in the custody of Dr. and Mrs. Donovan."

Loud yells of triumph swept through the crowd. Zane felt a like a weight had been lifted and he pulled Jo into a tight hug. Their friends' hands patted them both on the back. Ricco looked upset.

The judge banged his gavel and yelled above the crowd "ORDER". It took a minute for everyone to quiet down.

When the decibel level had returned to one that wouldn't damage human hearing the judge spoke again. "Furthermore I am granting the Donovans' request for a permanent restraining order. Both Ricco and Rachel Lupo are to remain 1000 feet away from any member of the Donovan family at all times."

The judge focused his gaze squarely on Ricco. "And I suggest that you observe that ruling or the consequences will be dire. Also I suggest that you heed the warnings of the DOD and stop poking your nose around Eureka." Turning back to the room at large he said "dismissed" with another bang of his gavel.

Again loud cheering erupted from the gallery. This time what felt like dozens of people crushed the happy couple in hugs. Zane could feel the relief and happiness exuding from everyone as they hugged them. Nick and Tony both shook his hand and clapped him on the back. Both happy with the outcome. When his eyes met Jo's though, he could see them tinged with sadness. She looked away and he followed her gaze to where Ricco and Rachel were quietly leaving the room. No matter what he knew Jo would always love her brother. She would probably never respect him or even like him ever again but she would forever love Ricco. And Zane knew she wished things could be different.

Shaking away the sadness, a broad grin lit her face. Pushing through the few people that separated them and he wrapped an arm around her waist. "He stays with us. Our son, ours." She whispered in his ear.

"Our family." Zane whispered back.

Over the crowd they heard Vincent yell "Celebration at Cafe Diem! Just wait till you see what I've whipped up for today." The crowd thinned as they made their way outside. Soon only a few stragglers were left. The Donovan's thanked their attorney for all her hard work. The bill they would receive would be completely worth it.

Pulling Jo close to his side they made their way back to their towards the hall. They would stop by SARAH and pick up the kids on the way to the party. After all Tanner was once again the guest of honor.

Zane stopped at the door and looked back into the courtroom. Maybe he didn't hate courthouses as much anymore. Especially since he had met Jo, this Jo on Founders Day. Since then all he had was favorable outcomes, in all aspects of his life. He still couldn't figure out what he had done to deserve this but he was damn sure he would do whatever it took to keep it.


	14. Chapter 14

**Eureka is still not mine just trying to fill the hiatus doldrums.**

Tanner sat on the stage and looked over the large crowd filling the auditorium. It was fairly easy to spot the rather large group he was looking for.

He spotted his mom and dad, his brother and sisters. His Uncle Tony, Aunt Jenny and his cousins Joseph and Isabella. His Uncle Nick and Aunt Diane were there too. And then there was his Eureka family. Uncle Jack, Aunt Allison, Zoë and Lucas and their kids Asher and Janet, Kevin, Jenna and Tommy. Uncle Henry and Aunt Grace, Uncle Doug and Aunt Holly along with their kids Grayston and Persephone all came as well. A few other Eurekans had made the trip too; Vincent and Deputy Andy. The latter of which was carrying a small box that Tanner was sure contained a download of SARAH.

For a moment he wondered who was going to keep the mad scientists from blowing themselves up in the absence of its core group of residents. Honestly they group left the town in mass like this very rarely. Only for graduations or events that involved on of the kids, like his swimming competitions. There was an old saying that it took a village to raise a child and Eureka was his village. He swallowed the lump in his throat and blinked back a tear from his eye.

Someone on the opposite side of the crowd caught his eye. It was the face of a man that he knew but seldom ever saw. His Uncle/bio dad waved at him a broad smile plastered on his face. Tanner raised a hand and meekly waved back. Wonder what he's doing here, Tanner thought to himself.

The emcee's voice brought him back to reality.

"And now I am proud to introduce to valedictorian for the College of Sciences of Stanford University, Class of 2032, Mr. Tanner Donovan." The crowd erupted in applause, the loudest cheers coming from Tanner's family.

The young man stood and took the podium. A wide grin growing on his face as he waited for the crowd to calm down. "When I was nine months old I went to live with my aunt and and her then boyfriend." He began catching both his parents eyes. "And they took care of me as if I was their own. Loving me as if I was their own."

"When I was three they finalized my adoption. Officially making me a member of their immediate family. Oh my dad will tell you that I was always a member of the family. And that's certainly true. But that was the day, my adoption day was when I became a Donovan."

"Don't get me wrong. I am proud amd honored to be a Lupo. That side of my family has a fine upstanding military history. My grandfather and my mom and Uncles all proudly served this country in the Special Forces. There is nothing to be ashamed of in being a Lupo."

"But you see my dad and I have a special bond. And on that fateful day when I was three he welcomed me into his family and made me a Donovan, like my sister Emma, my brother Neil already were. I was no longer different from everyone else in my family. I belonged."

"My Mom and Dad are probably the most supportive and amazing people I have ever known. They encouraged me everyday to do what I loved, not what anyone else expected. But to be my best no matter what I chose to do."

And I did exactly that. I didn't follow my Mom to West Point or my Dad to MIT. I didn't want to pursue criminal justice or become a world renowned physicist." He met his dad's eyes and then his mom's.

"I became an athlete. An Olympic swimmer and I strove to be the fastest. Sometimes I was and sometimes I wasn't. My family is just as proud of my bronze medals as they are of my gold…." His voice trailed off thick with emotion. "In fact my dad hung up my first medal, the bronze one in his office. Next to one of his Nobel Prizes. A reminder that greatness is not always first place, he always says. I remind him that it's hanging next to the most prestigious award in science. He always quips back that that particular Nobel he had to share with my Uncle Doug and my Uncle Henry so technically he was only in the top three that contest too."

"So my message to all of you, follow your dreams. Shoot for the moon so at least you'll land among the stars. Never let anyone stop you. And know that the people who love you the most only want the best for you." He closed his notebook.

"Oh and if you choose a career that has you retiring before the age of 30… It's nice to have a back up plan… Thanks Mom." He winked in his mom's direction. The crowd laughed and then broke out in applause as Tanner took his seat.

* * *

><p>Jo had noticed her brother much earlier. He had tried to hide in the crowd but she had spotted him. After Tanner had walked the stage and received his diploma, she quietly excused herself. Quickly making her way over to where Ricco had been.<p>

"I thought that was you." Jo said as she came up behind him.

Ricco jumped at least a foot in the air. "Damn Jo, you are still way too good at sneaking up on people. I'm getting old and you could give a man a heart attack."

Jo crossed her arms over her chest. "Then you shouldn't be skulking around by yourself. We had plenty of room with our crew." She gestured in the general direction of the family.

He snorted. "I'm sure I'd be greeted with open arms after everything that I did." He looked down at his feet unable to meet Jo's eyes. "I'm really sorry for everything I put your family through. I know there's nothing I can do about it now but I really am sorry."

Shaking her head Jo said "Water under the bridge… He's an amazing young man. You should get to know him." She nodded toward the young man on stage.

"It's not my place." Ricco sighed. "You and Zane did a pretty fantastic job raising him. I mean valedictorian with a degree in Mechanical Engineering and an Olympic gold medalist, Impressive. All your kids seem to be doing really well. I actually read the emails now."

"Thank you, but you really should get to know Tanner and the other four. You are still their Uncle and my brother. We are still your family." She reached out and tried to touch his arm. He flinched back.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Jo. You are much more forgiving then I ever could be. If someone dropped a kid in my lap, threatening to break up my relationship, let me adopt him and then drag you guys through the mud stupidly trying to get him back… I'm an ass."

"Zane was never going anywhere so you didn't threaten my relationship. Tanner had him wrapped around his little finger from the beginning. And yes, you were an ass, that's certainly true. But you don't seem that way anymore. Plus Tanner's an adult; you can't exactly sue for custody anymore." Jo smiled to soften her words.

"True," a small smile escaped his lips too. "But I'm not sure everyone in your family could be so forgiving."

"You mean Zane?" Jo chortled "He's the king of second chances. And after raising five kids, the man had the patience of Job. Come on come celebrate with us." Jo pulled his arm.

Ricco acquiesced letting his sister lead him back to the large group gathered to watch Tanner. Surprisingly Zane was the first to shake his hand, followed by both his brothers and their wives.

It wasn't going to be an easy journey back into his family's good graces. Ricco knew that. But a journey of a thousand miles begins with one step. And in the future, he would join the family at Tanner's Olympic races, family weddings and Christmas'. At first he would feel awkward but in the end he would be grateful to have such a caring understanding family. A family that loved him no matter what he had done wrong. The same way they had treated the son he had abandoned.

After all the years that had past he barely knew his sister or her husband but deep down he knew that they were the best people to raise Tanner. And formed the foundation of the best family anyone could possibly have.

**Fin**

**Wow thanks for taking this journey with me. Never expect this one to go thirty thousand words. But I really wanted to tell Tanner's story. Here's a little sneak peek on what I'm working on next. It's about next generation Eureka because well for the time being I am Jo and Zane'd out. Let me know what you think and if you guys would be interested in a this story.**

_Her heels clicked as she crossed the rotunda. She smiled brightly at people she recognized, so glad to finally be home. Her pace quickened trying to reach her mother's office before she was caught by someone who would demand an explanation as to why she was here._

_It had been over a year since she left Eureka, over a year since she had set foot in Global Dynamics. A year spent backpacking around the world, a year of self discovery. It's wasn't like she hadn't talked to her family since then. There had been phone calls, emails, holo-skyping, and even real letters. But her reason for her walkabout had still yet to be explained._

_Her destination was within a few mere feet when a voice stopped her in her tracks. "Emma… Emma Donovan?" Crap she thought as she turned around slowly, plastering a smile on her face._

_"Uncle Jack. It's good to see you." Emma stepped over to hug her surrogate uncle._

_He gripped her tightly and she felt the love he poured into that hug. It made her happy and sad at the same time. "When did you get back? You parents didn't say that you'd be home. I want to know everything about your trip." He pulled back from the hug but still held onto her shoulders._

_"Mom and Dad don't know I'm here yet. I was kinda hooping to surprise them. And I will tell you about all, well most of my travels. A girl has to have her secrets right?" Emma flashed him a grin._

_"Fair enough. But make sure to stop by and see SARAH or you know how she'll get. Oh and Jena and Tommy are back in town and they would love to see you."_

_If he noticed her flinch at the name of his youngest son, Uncle Jack pretended to ignore it. "How about I meet everyone you can round up for lunch at Café Diem. I have been in Vinspresso withdraw for far too long… Now if you'll excuse me I have a couple people I would like to surprise."_

_"It's good to see you Em… I hope you'll be sticking around this time." Jack said as he let go of her._


End file.
